


Us too~~~

by inori_gin, sakuraxblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Help, Little bit of angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, asahi is not all about jesus, basically iwa is snarky, characters are dynamic, for my sanity lets pretend that sakuatsu is a thing at this tame and they all know each other, hinata is not totally innocent, i dont like overwritten characters, i lost so much sleep, im so tired, im sorry, im sorry kageyama, kuroo is a loving rooster to his kitten kenma, long chapters, shit writing, sup it's sakura i'm the beta uwu, the characters are how i think they would be, this is a lot of tags sorry, uhhh hurt and comfort?, ushi is not a total boomer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: New Summary: When you find out you are in love with your best friend. This is the case for Kageyama and Hinata, and so many others.**PLEASE READ!**This fic will be on hold for a while! Inori and Sakura are VERY braindead and keep working on other fics instead of this one. Sakura has been adding onto the 10th chapter ever so often, but it hasn't been even halfway completed. Thank you for sticking with this fic if you are reading this summary!! <3much love, ~the authors
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 49





	1. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega sorry, when I transferred this over from google docs, it took away all the italics so I'm so sorry if you get confused.

_BAM_. The sound of Hinata’s palm colliding with the volleyball was thunderous. The ball was sent hurtling to the other side, Nekoma. Yaku lunged to receive the ball but alas, failed. Everyone was too distracted with the new freak quick that Kageyama and Hinata managed to pull off. Just like their original quick, Hinata left his trust in Kageyama and closed his eyes. As he reached his peak in the air Kageyama sent the ball straight into his hand. Both teams were curious about why he was jumping blind, causing a moment of confusion long enough to get the point in. That point won the game. Kageyama watched Hinata’s eyes open after the sound of impact and watched him see the ball make contact with the ground. Even though this was only a friendly game, to Hinata and Kageyama it felt like they had just won the Olympics. Hinata’s feet landed on the ground with a bit of a stumble as he turned and looked at Kageyama with the second biggest smile he’s ever seen on the decoy spiker.

Around two and a half months ago, Kageyama and Hinata had another taste of victory when it was a three on three to prove a point against Tsukki for something offensive he said, again. The duo had won the game and Hinata’s instinct was to hug his teammates in celebration. Kageyama, for some strange reason, was not opposed to it for once. He was so proud of beating Tsukkishima that he was in a haze and barely noticed that Hinata hung on him a little longer than he did Daichi.  
 _This isn’t fair to him, he doesn't know what I’m thinking when I hug him_. Hinata ponders.  
Kageyama moved his arms to hug him back but just as he did, Hinata flinched and released him. Kageyama looked at him with concern in his eyes. They held eye contact with a million thoughts and feelings racing behind the mask that is known as their face. Hinata breaks eye contact.  
“I’m sorry” He speaks quietly, “I know you don’t do touch”. Hinata turned away. He ran over, put on a smile, and started gushing to Suga, asking if he was watching the whole time.  
 _Why did he say it like that? He knows he’s an exception… right?_ Kageyama’s lower front feels cold now without the sense of Hinata there. He put an arm over himself in an attempt to make himself warmer. _However, I’m never warm unless Hinata hugs me,_ he thought to himself. Wait- did that thought really just cross his mind. Kageyama brushed off the feeling of loneliness and went to go gloat to Tsukkishima.

Tanaka and NishiNoya were watching the game and after it ended they witnessed the look on Kageyama’s Face when Hinata let go. Which fortunately for him, no one else seemed to notice. Tanaka instantaneously looked at Noya.  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” He said, raising an eyebrow.  
Nishinoya was barely holding his laughter back.  
“They’re even bigger idiots than I thought!” Noya doubles over in laughter and Tanaka joins him. This causes the rest of the team to glance their way with confused looks. _They seriously can’t see that they are pinning for each othe_ r, Noya thought. A brief look of sadness flashed across his face. _I wish Asahi felt the way I did._ He glanced in his crush’s direction, he was surprised to see that Asahi was already looking at him with some sort of happy-pained face. Asahi looked away after only a second of eye contact with the libero. _Yea, he definitely doesn’t feel the same._ Noya turned back to Tanaka who was still wheezing about Kageyama being dense and Hinata being shy.

About a week went by and each day, slowly but surely, Kageyama began to think more about Hinata each day. This is mainly because one night walking home, Kageyama gave Hinata a hug goodbye. It barely lasted more than ten seconds but regardless, Hinata was still shocked. So much so that he could barely lift his arms to respond. It was rare for Kageyama to show emotion let alone initiate physical contact. He reached his arms up in time to hug back before Kageyama let go. With that, he left.  
“Bye Hinata...” His voice just above a whisper.  
“See you tomorrow Kageyama!” Hinata shouted after him. The excitement was written all over his face.

Over the next week or so, the pair slowly became more comfortable with each other.  
“Hey Kageyama, did you see that receive?” Hinata shouted to him from the court.  
“Yea, your skills have gone from god awful to just bad!” He yells back.  
“Like you could do better jerk!”  
The tone was meant to sound hurt, but in reality, they were smiling and looking at each other. Kageyama sighs and jogs over to the court. He grabs a ball.  
“Receive the next hit from Suga-san and I'll toss to you.” Kageyama teases.  
“For real??” Hinata jumps once in the air then turns back to the net, ready to receive with a goofy smile all over his face. Suga serves the ball over the net just right. Hinata jumps to the place it's going to land and gets in position. _WHAP_. The ball hits his forearms and ricochets to the middle of his side of the court.  
“...Not bad, do you think you could do that every game, or is winning not enough incentive?” Kageyama says as he twirls the volleyball on his index finger.  
“No... It's enough, now toss to me!” Hinata declares.  
“Fine, get ready” Kageyama tosses the ball in the air. Before he can blink Hinata is too. He looks like he’s flying… Kageyama thinks for a moment. He snaps himself out of the trance and makes one of those famous pinpoint shots. BAMP. His hand lines up with the ball. There is a piercing sound throughout the gym. However the sound was not Hinata’s hand hitting the ball, it was the ball hitting Daichi’s forearm. Suga had not been facing the net, he was talking to Daichi, when the idiot duo made the new quick. Daichi noticed the ball was on a collision course with Suga’s head and wrapped his right arm around Suga’s head just in time. Suga had crouched and was ducking into Daichi’s arms.  
“Owww.... you... IDIOTS” Daichi holds his now bruised arm and starts stomping towards Hinata.  
“What have we said about making sure the court was clear? About giving everyone a heads up? ABOUT NOT INJURING TEAMMATES”. Daichi was furious. He lifted the net and crawled under. Hinata was already sprinting away, right to Kageyama. He lept into Kageyama’s arms, closed his eyes, and buried his face in his neck.  
“Kageyammaaaa! Protect meeee!” Hinata whined.  
Daichi was just about to grab Hinata’s collar when out of some instinct, Kageyama slapped it away and took a half a step back. Hinata’s eyes snapped open. It shocked everyone including himself.  
“Ah.. sorry, I know he deserves a lecture and most likely a very hard slap on the back of his head… I’ll talk to him though. You should check on Suga.” He said with a calm voice and no expression. Kageyama glanced in Suga's direction who was still making sure his head was intact. Daichi and Hinata were not prepared for the honesty that Kageyama had just spewed, or that Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and walked out of the gym. The door closed and Daichi stood there in shock.  
 _Did he just?? Are they? What???_ The thoughts cleared his mind as Suga suddenly popped into his head, like what had been happening for a year. Daichi turned around and walked towards him.

“You must really be an idiot.”  
They were now outside the gym, Hinata still clinging to Kageyama’s chest. Neither of them moved a muscle. After a minute or two, their breathing synchronized and Hinata could hear Kageyama’s heartbeat picking up. One of his arms was wrapped around his upper back, and the other was supporting his legs that were still tightly wrapped around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama felt Hinata release the grip of his legs and slowly, he let him down. The short boy’s arms were still wrapped around Kageyama’s neck as much as they could be.  
“You didn’t have to actually protect me, I was totally prepared for you to call me an asshole and pry me off you… so why didn’t you?” Hinata asked.  
The question made Kageyama tense up. _Why did I? I never did before!_ Kageyama’s cheeks gained a small amount of color. Hinata does not fail to notice. His hands fell a little so they were on the sides of Kageyama's neck, so close to cupping his face, of which Hinata desperately wanted to do. Kageyama opened his mouth to respond.  
“I think it was instinct? I looked up some stuff about feelings, the internet said it’s natural to want to be with and protect those you love.” Kageyama started rambling. Apparently, it did not register with Hinata that he just said ‘those you love’.  
“What made you look up that?” Hinata looked curious as he asked that question.  
Internally Kageyama was facepalming. How could this idiot not understand what he just said? What a dumbass. However, externally, he leaned down a bit, slowly at first but then went for it. Before either of them knew it, Kageyama was giving Hinata yet another hug. But no response to the question that was asked. The hand that was cradling the back of Hinata’s head released. He watched as the tall setter walked back into the gym.

A few days later...  
Just as Kageyama had been thinking about him, Hinata began thinking about him more than usual.  
 _Maybe I’m overthinking this. It was just a hug. A hug. Friends hug all the time?? There is no way Kageyama knows, forget about him feeling the same way._ Hinata stares at the back of Kageyama’s head, unaware that Kageyama can feel it. Kageyama could practically feel a vein popping of annoyance. Yet, out of his random softness towards Hinata, He passed a note back to him, a crumpled piece of paper from the bottom of his bag.  
 **Hey dumbass, I can feel you staring. What is it?**  
Hinata quietly let out a snicker, slightly blushing at the fact he cared. He gets out his pencil and writes back.  
 **Nothing at all BAKAyama :)**  
He uses his pencil to poke the back of Kageyama’s neck with the cold eraser. A shiver is sent down Kageyama’s spine. Hinata giggled. To his surprise, Kageyama reached his arm backward opening his palm to take the note.  
 _He’s acting so weird recently… maybe? Oh god no… he can’t._ Hinata was snapped out of his trance when the back of Kageyama’s foot collided with his desk, a secret message to hurry up. Hinata quickly erased what he put and scribbled something new. He placed the paper and his hand in Kageyama’s. It was unintentional. He instantly regretted it. Kageyama’s hand grabbed back, giving a small squeeze before pulling his hand and the paper away. Hinata tried to grab for the paper back, reaching over his desk, but to no avail, the paper was already open and being read by Kageyama.  
Do you have a girlfriend? That is what was jotted down on the paper before Kageyama showed a sign of affection towards him. Hinata sat down and facepalmed. It stung a bit, He folded his arms and put his head down. _Stupid stupid stupid! He's gonna think I'm being annoying! Ugh, Kageyama you’re the annoying one…_ He watched the raven-haired idiot inhale a sharp breath. He leaned over to write something on the paper again. Hesitation flashed across his face as he passed the paper back to Hinata. This time, the boy sitting behind him was careful not to touch his hand. He picked up the paper, scared to open it and find the answer. However, his curiosity outweighed his fear. He opened the paper and saw some words written down he never thought he would see. **Actually, I like someone I think, but they are not a girl.**  
 _Oh. My. God. KAGEYAMA IS GAY???!!?? So I have a chance? ...That shouldn’t have been my first thought… he likes someone, someone that's not me. On top of that, he said he thinks, there is no way for sure that he knows._ He writes back on the paper knowing that when he hears the response, either way, he’ll be disappointed. This time he pokes Kageyama's back with his finger. He still flinches but nonetheless reaches back for the paper. Kageyama is the one who makes the effort to touch Hinata’s hand. He holds it for a few seconds, but when Hinata does not return the gesture, he retreats. What's actually going on is Hinata has basically stopped functioning, and if Kageyama had turned around, he would see that from his neck up, Hinata was bright red and buffering. Hinata.exe has temporarily been shut down. It felt like a millisecond before the paper was passed back, from a slightly agitated idiot in front of him. He opened up the paper.  
Are you going to tell me who it is?  
 **You don’t care I am gay?**  
Out of options A and B that Hinata thought Kageyama would respond with, he was met with option C, avoiding the question. Do I tell him I am too? Maybe It will help? Hinata writes down his answer quickly and places it on top of Kageyama’s right shoulder. Making a very clear point to brush his neck lightly with the palm of his hand and a few fingers. This yet again sent shivers down Kageyama’s spine. Igniting the flame deep inside of him. Making every fiber in his body livid with excitement. Kageyama took the note off his shoulder and read.  
 **Not at all, in fact, I am too.**  
This makes Kageyama whirl around in his seat, only to see the orange-haired boy staring intently at him with his big brown eyes. His face was red and he was holding his hands together twiddling his thumbs.  
“Is there a problem Kageyama?” The teacher’s glasses slide down her nose as she looks at Kageyama and Hinata.  
“No sensei...” He replies.  
“Good, please pay attention.” She turns back to her lesson.  
That's when Kageyama uses this time to write down a reply on the last open part of the page.  
 **We will talk tonight.**

That night while they were walking home, it was silent for the first half of the walk. During the weeks prior to that night, Kageyama had slowly been trying to tell Hinata that he was madly in love with him after he realized it himself. Between the hugs, mentioning the word love, and coming out to Hinata, he was not sure what else there was to do besides be direct. Kageyama stopped walking. Hinata noticed and stopped too.  
“What’s wrong Kageyama?” Hinata looked worried.  
“I told you we would talk, so this is me trying” He replies.  
Hinata understands and looks at him with patience and curiosity.  
“I’m not very good at this stuff since I’ve never had experience…” At this point, Kageyama was mumbling.  
“But listen okay. I told you that I like a guy and you said you were gay too, so do I have a chance, or are you in love with someone else?” Kageyama asked. You couldn’t tell if it was the cold or the question that made Kageyama’s cheeks flush.  
“...What?” Hinata’s case was the same.  
“Dumbass, I'm asking if you like me ba-” The sound of Hinata’s bike hitting the ground made him stop. Kageyama was cut off because of Hinata jumping into his arms once more. A kiss, that's what really cut him off from saying the rest of his sentence. When Hinata was in his arms, he kissed him. Of course, Kageyama kissed back, neither of them really knew how to kiss, yet it was perfect. One of Kageyama’s arms wrapped around Hinata's waist pulling him in, the other was supporting his weight by holding the boy's legs. When they finally pull away they both are breathless.  
“Idiot” Hinata mutters as he places his forehead on Kageyama’s.  
“Sooo... just to be clear you aren’t in love with someone else?” Kageyama asks with a playful smile on his face.  
“No you jerk, i'm in love with you and I always will be…” Hinata, embarrassed, buries his face in Kageyama’s neck.  
“Good, Same here” Kageyama tucks his face into Hinata. They stay like that for a little bit, enjoying the warmth of each other.  
“So will you be my boyfriend?” Hinata asks.  
“Will I be your boyfriend?” Kageyama repeated. He was met with a muffled yes as a response.  
“Always”. Kageyama practically whispered into his ear. Hinata looked up at him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen.


	2. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm some ships sail~~~~~

A few months later. After a long day of practice, the Karasuno team was walking to get some meat buns from Coach Ukai’s store. Daichi walked in to get the same thing they always get, he instantly walked right back out.  
“What is it Daichi?” Suga asks.  
“Ummm… Kuroo and Kenma are talking to the Coach and Takeda???” Daichi blurts out.  
There is a brief moment of silence.  
“KENMA????” Hinata doesn’t wait for an answer and he springs inside.  
A pit forms in Kageyama’s stomach. Jealousy.  
The rest of the team files into the store. The feeling of jealousy in Kageyama’s stomach goes away and is replaced with bubbling laughter. Thankfully he doesn’t actually laugh, he just smirks at the sight. Hinata never even made it to Kenma, Kuroo stuck his hand on Hinata’s face, preventing him from getting any closer to the small setter who was playing a video game. Hinata’s arms were still up trying to break past protective Kuroo. Eventually, he gave up, defeated. Hinata made is way over to the group with his arms still up searching for a hug. He walked right past everyone and wrapped his arms around Kagayama’s midsection. Unknownst to the orange-haired boy, everyone was watching. Kageyama lifted a hand and placed it on Hinata’s head. He smiled and let out a small sigh after Hinata tightened his grip in happiness. The had an aura of bliss. Which was shattered after Daichi started talking.  
“Right…” Daichi said, turning back to the group of people who had been there since he walked in, “What are you two doing here?” He pointed to the Nekoma players.  
“Well, we are talking to your coach and supervisor, duh” Kuroo replies snarkily.  
“Obviously, I guess the better question is why?” Suga answers instead of Daichi.  
“No need to get all offensive. We were actually here to invite the team on a trip.” Kuroo looks at all of them.  
“A trip?” Tanaka joins the conversation.  
“Yes, us, Shiritorizawa, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai are going away for the weekend and we are having a friendly tournament over the few days we will be staying at the hotel we booked. We are inviting your entire team too. Sakusa and Atsumu are tagging along as well,” Kuroo stares at them waiting for a response.  
The team confers with each other, of course, Tsukishima is reluctant to join the huddle.  
“I’m not doing anything this weekend, what about you guys?” Nishinoya starts with a smile on his face, filled with determination to win. Tanaka and Asahi nod their heads thinking the same. Daichi and Suga look at each other before confirming they are in.  
“If Kageyama is going then I’ll go too,” Hinata says, as he is still holding onto the tall setter.  
“Okay,” Kageyama says.  
“Aw, you just want to be with your best friend” Tsukki teases. Yamaguchi elbows him in the side. “Ow”.  
“We are in too,” Yamaguchi replies to them both.  
“He-” Tsukki can’t even get out a word before Yamaguchi looks at him. Well, how can I say no to that? He thinks.  
“Fine.” Tsukki states.  
“Yea I want to go to” Ennoshita is the last to respond out of the group, and with that, they break the huddle. Daichi folds his arm and Suga puts his hand on his hip.  
“Okay we’re in,” Daichi and Suga say.  
The fact they said it at the same time, in sync, shocked them both, but they didn’t let it show.  
“Coach is that good with you? Same with Takeda?” Kuroo turns back towards them.  
“Yeah good with us, that will be their practice for the weekend.” Ukai looks at Takeda who just nods in return.  
“Okay then, we are staying at XXX hotel. We told them we have a third group coming, so they told us to book rooms in teams of two. So you all should decide who you are bunking with and send the info to me or Kenma.” Kuroo starts listing instructions such as transportation and times, cost, as well as what gym they will be using for the friendly matches. They are all listening carefully.  
“All right that's all, again just text us what you decide and we will add you guys to the list, It’s not too expensive at the place we are staying. That’s it, let's go Kenma.'' Kuroo puts his arm around the boy who never looked up from his game and they walked out of the shop.  
“Okay I’m going to guess here, but speak up if there are any objections. For the rooms, I’ll pair with Suga, Asahi and Noya, you two can share, Tanaka and Ennoshita, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Kageyama with Hinata” Daichi speaks casually.  
“No objections here.” Kageyama adds.  
“Of course there isn’t.” This sny comment from Tsukki is met with another elbow jab from Yamaguchi.  
“Okay it’s settled, now let's get the meat buns we came here for.” This statement from Daichi makes Hinata finally let go of Kageyama and race towards Coach Ukai who is already pulling out the bag.  
“WOO HOO!!" Hinata jumps with joy as he passes out the meat buns. Kageyama’s is last of course, but only so Hinata can eat with him.  
“Bye Coach!” Hinata says as he walks out with Kageyama.  
The rest of the team say bye and leave as well.  
“Bye-” was the reply they got.

The door closed.  
“Ah finally… when are we going to tell them?” Takeda looks nervously at Ukai.  
“Tell them about what?” he responds with a smirk.  
“About… you know,” Takeda looks away.  
Ukai leans over him and places his arms on each side of Takeda, cornering him against the counter. Takeda blushes furiously.  
“Hn?” Ukai hums with a grin, leaning his face in closer to Takeda’s.  
“You are really going to make me say it?” Takeda's voice is barely above a whisper. Even though his entire being is nervous as hell, he wraps his arms around Ukai’s neck loosely. He looks at the blond, looks away, then looks back again.  
“No…” Ukai barely says it because he leans in and kisses Takeda wholeheartedly. Takeda returns the gesture. They kiss until they need to break away for air. Takeda's breaths are short while Ukai takes deeper ones. They lean in to kiss again, this time with Ukai’s body leaning in as well, pressing himself against Takeda. They only kiss for about a second.  
 _WHAM._

The group walks away from the store very pleased that they have something to fill their stomachs, but there is also an aura of excitement about this upcoming weekend. Hinata and Kageyama hang behind the group a bit. Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand and laces their fingers. This provokes a flinch and a small blush from the raven-haired boy. He leans down and whispers into Hinata’s ear.  
“We should tell the team this weekend,” he says quietly.  
“I agree. Oh! That reminds me!” Hinata remembers “Hold this for me!” He passes Kageyama his meat bun and sprints back to the store, as they were not far away yet. Only about a minute.  
“Hey Dumbass where are you going?!” Kageyama yells and starts to run after him.  
“Back to the store! I have to ask Takeda-kun something!” Hinata yells in response.  
The two run back in the direction of the store.  
“Uhh, should we wait for them?” Tanaka asks.  
“Who cares” Tsukishima inputs, already braced for Yamaguchi to hit him, but instead only gets a glare.  
“I’m sure they won’t be long, so let's wait real quick,” Suga says with a smile, which obviously, everyone was going to listen to him.

 _WHAM._ Hinata slams open the door to the shop.  
“Takeda I for-” He stops talking as he takes in the sight in front of him.  
Kageyama catches up to him and puts his hands on his knees, panting.  
“Stop running so damn-” Kageyama looks up.  
This has to be the most awkward moment any of the four of them have ever been in. Kageyama and Hinata still couldn't process that they had just walked in on his Coach and Takeda making out.  
“What?” Ukai asks as if this is not happening. Takeda hides his face in Ukai’s shoulder.  
“I- I came back to ask if you guys were coming on the trip with us.” Hinata stammers. Kageyama is still processing. Takeda stops hiding and looks at Hinata.  
“Yes, and we will be sharing a room, so tell Daichi” Ukai speaks casually.  
Yet, this sentence makes Takeda, Hinata, and Kageyama all blush. Ukai smirks.  
“Yes of c-course.” Hinata can barely manage to say that. To everyone’s surprise, Kageyama begins to talk.  
“Um, I don’t know if this helps but… uh… Hinata and I are sorta a thing too so…. Yea?” Kageyama speaks while blushing. This snaps Hinata out of his nervous state.  
Hinata slaps his arm.  
“What happened to telling everyone this weekend?” His face is a mix of happiness and confusion.  
“I- sorry...” Kageyama looks at him.  
Hinata turns to Takeda and Coach Ukai who have shocked looks on their faces. Their mouths practically on the floor.  
“Please don’t tell the others yet, We were going to tell them this weekend.” Hinata pleads, putting his hands together. All Takeda and Ukai can manage is a nod.  
“Great we will tell Daichi about you guys!” Hinata says as he shoves Kageyama out of the shop and follows him, shutting the door.  
…  
“Did he mean about Us or that we are going on the trip?” Takeda asks, still staring at the door.  
“I don’t know”

“Ugh what's taking so long” Noya complains.  
“This is why I wanted to- you now what, nevermind.” Tsukki starts and then stops.  
“Hey look! They’re back!” Nishinoya jumps up.  
Kageyama and Hinata round the corner, a blushing mess. They can’t look at each other or the group as they approach.  
“Hey what took you guys so long?” Suga asks, who can lie to Suga?  
“Uh, we walked in on them...” Kageyama says, which isn’t lying, just not the whole truth.  
“Doing what?” Daichi asks, his curiosity peaked.  
“Ma- making out.” Hinata blurts out “Um also they told us to tell you they are sharing a room on the vacation-”  
Kageyama facepalms. The entire group, even Tsukki for the first time, doesn’t know what to say.  
“Idiot.” Kageyama says as he slaps the back of Hinata’s head, “You were only supposed to say the second part.”  
The teams’ jaws drop even further to the ground.  
“Y-you mean you actually walked in on them doing that?” Daichi says, stuttering.  
Kageyama's head snaps up and so does Hinata’s. They stare at him with this defensive yet menacing look, only for a second.  
“Is there something wrong with what they were doing?” Kageyama hissed out, sounding meaner than he actually intended. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama broke their gaze on Daichi.  
“No, no guys that came out wrong. I have nothing against gay people I fully support them, why wouldn’t I? I’m-... Look I just didn’t expect those two to be together, I totally thought Takeda already had a boyfriend which I guess makes sense since it's Ukai.. so stop giving me that look, I would never say something like that” At this point, Daichi might actually be mad.  
Kageyama and Hinata relaxed the muscles they didn’t realize were stiffened. They also relaxed their gazes and now shifted uncomfortably. The two straightened themselves out and bowed.  
“Sorry, Daichi!” They said in unison.  
“Thank you.” Daichi turned back to the group, Suga specifically.  
“That was... intense,” Tsukki says as he starts to walk away. The rest of the group follows him. Suga lags behind with Daichi. A pit builds up in Daichi’s stomach. Little does he know, Suga is feeling the same.  
“You cut yourself off, what were you going to say before you stopped yourself..?” Suga looks at Daichi with the eyes he can never say no to. Daichi looks back at him, half saddened with the look of Are you sure you want to know? Suga nods back.  
“I was going to say, I have no reason to be against it because I'm gay myself” Daichi lets out a sigh because a huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders. Suga stares at him in awe.  
“Do- do you have someone you like??” Suga says blushing.  
“Yea, I do actually.” Daichi smiles back.  
Suga’s blushing quickly fades.  
“Then I guess I don't have a chance…” He whispers, looking away sadly.  
“Suga… you are the chance,” Daichi says softly. Thank god the rest of the team can’t hear every word of this conversation.  
Suga’s head snaps back up, with tears forming in his eyes, “I… am?” he asks hoping to get reassured by what he was just told. Daichi wipes the now falling tear from his eye.  
“Yes, you are” He pulls Suga into a gentle hug. Daichi’s arms wrap around Suga’s shoulders. He takes in a deep breath as Suga slowly places his arms around Daichi’s waist. He is gripping onto him like he's going to fall at any moment. Suga shakes a little as Daichi tightens his grip. They are so lost in their own world that they don’t care that the team is walking ahead, or that Hinata pulled Kageyama’s sleeve and told him to turn around and look at them. They also did not care that Tanaka was now giving Nishinoya money from a bet about when Daichi would confess. When the two finally pull apart, the team is waiting, smirking at them.  
“You guys done?” Tsukki asks with a small bit of sincerity in his tone.  
“Ah let 'em have their moment.” Tanaka says, obviously mad that he lost the bet, but happy for his friends.  
Daichi and Suga blush and take hold of each other's hands. The group starts walking yet again, with a happy atmosphere.


	3. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we dont do summaries in this household. this is the worst chapter tho I got lost like seven times but hey this is the result of only writing at midnight:D
> 
> sakura the beta has come to save you guys and inori's souls because yk fixing grammar is my thing and my job so like yea okay bye

Two days before the trip.  
“Gahhhh aren’t they just the cutest!” Hinata gushes, looking at Daichi and Suga.  
“No.” Kageyama replies flatly. The decoy spiker looks at him.  
“Oh come on! Just look at them! They are made for each other!” Hinata yet again looks back at the couple with a pleasant aura.  
“So are we...” He looks at him. Hinata begins to smile.  
“Well of course we are!” He gushes, making Kageyama smile softly.  
“Now toss to me! We have to prepare for the matches this weekend!” The orange-haired boy runs onto the court, dragging Kageyama by the arm with him.  
“Fine, fine, fine, now let go” He nags.  
Hinata smirked in a way that was almost seductive. He took a step closer to Kageyama and leaned in, balancing on his toes. His voice barely above a whisper.  
“Don’t you like it when I touch you?”  
Kageyama flinches back, his face pure red. You couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment, or anger that Hinata said such a thing while at practice. He placed the back of his forearm over his mouth, covering his grin. He pulls himself together and leans down still blushing.  
“That's my line” His voice is rough, demanding.  
Hinata is so embarrassed that he drops to the floor, sitting down. He curls up in a ball so Kageyama can’t see his face. The setter smirks with satisfaction. Hinata mumbles something.  
“What?” Kageyama asks sincerely.  
“Can you…… please” Were the only words audible that came out of Hinata’s mouth. Kageyama leans down in an attempt to hear better.  
“Repeat that dumbass,” he says.  
“Can you carry me to the bathroom please…” Hinata finally mumbles out loud enough for it to register with Kageyama.  
“Why can’t you go yourself?” He asks, blatantly confused.  
“Because…” Hinata looks at him, he looks like he's on the verge of tears. His grip around his legs tighten.  
 _Oh._ Kageyama thinks. He can’t hold himself back from smiling like an animal. He places a hand on the ground to steady himself, as he is still crouched beside Hinata.  
 _Okay, play this cool._ He thinks. Then he leans into Hinata’s personal bubble, close enough to bite his ear.  
“This really isn’t the place for that.” Kageyama cannot stop smiling, but not the innocent kind of smile.  
“You aren’t helping.” Hinata hisses. A wave of satisfaction flows over Kageyama.  
“I can’t believe it was only one sentence, I know we are waiting for a bit longer but you are making this extremely difficult.”  
“Well, maybe I just don’t know what to do because this is my first relationship with a guy, and ever so that's why I’m scared.” Hinata looks away, clearly upset.  
Kageyama doesn’t know how to take this. _Is Hinata actually upset with me?_ He thinks. The setter looks at the boy in front of him who is clearly upset.  
“You guys have been sitting on the floor for twenty minutes, practice is over. And because you did nothing at the end, the two of you have cleanup duty.” Daichi nags.  
“Got it.” Kageyama sits on the floor facing Hinata. He waits until the rest of the team leaves. They can speak normally now.  
“I'm sorry-” Kageyama starts.  
“Me too,” Hinata replies.  
Kageyama hesitates, “You know I love you right?” Kageyama looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Hinata’s head turns quickly to look at him. This was the first time that either one of them had said those three words in their almost 5 months of dating. They had only ever made out, nothing more, Hinata was scared to go all the way but not for the same reasons as Kageyama. Hinata’s eyes widen as what Kageyama just said fully sinks in. It had only been a minute since the question was asked, but for Kageyama, it felt like an eternity. He waits in silence for Hinata’s response, and when one doesn’t come, he gets up and goes to the storage closet.  
 _Dammit, why didn’t I say it back immediately, why can’t I say it back? Say something dumbass!_ Hinata thinks. By now, the situation from before had gone away, but there was now a new problem. Hinata’s male abandonment issues were getting in the way of his relationship. Kageyama silently started mopping the floor with a defeated look on his face and a depressing aura. Hinata still couldn’t move or tear his eyes off Kageyama, who looked utterly helpless. Instead of doing the right thing, which was to talk it out, Hinata grabbed his bag and ran out of the gym. Once the door shut he began running again, this time, he was crying too. And why, for what reason? Hinata didn’t even know himself.

The door shut, Kageyama was alone in the gym. He now has to do all the cleaning, but that didn’t even leave a scratch, compared to the mental gash that was just put on him by Hinata. _Was it too soon? Does he… not feel the same way?_ This thought makes it hard for him to breathe. The walls are closing in. His chest feels tight and his head is pounding. The feeling in his body starts to go away and his vision clouds black. _WHAM._

Kageyama hears a mumble. It's getting louder.  
“Kage…”  
He opens his eyes, his vision slowly clearing up, he sees multiple people standing around him.  
“Kageyama! Wake Up” Its Suga’s voice.  
Where is Hinata? Was his first thought. Kageyama slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. The entire team is standing around him with worried looks on their faces. Even Tsukishima. Everyone except Hinata.  
“Where is Shoyo?” Kageyama speaks roughly as he tries to stand up.  
“You’re kidding, right? You don’t tell your family you aren’t coming home, everyone is worried sick, we find you here alone and the first thing you are worried about is where Hinata is??” Suga starts to raise his voice, it makes Kageyama’s head hurt. “You know what? I would like to know too. Because from the looks of it you didn’t get much cleaning in before you passed out, so why isn’t Hinata here?” Suga crosses his arms and looks around the room, furious. Daichi puts his hand on Suga’s shoulder and pulls him away to calm him down.  
“Dude, what happened?” Noya asks, staring intently at Kageyama who is staggering when he finally stands up.  
“Is it really morning?” The setter asks, his head is still fuzzy.  
“Bro it's like halfway through the day” Tanaka adds, sounding worried.  
“...I… Fuck...” All Kageyama can manage to say before he drops on his hands and knees. In one hand he holds his head, with the other, he props himself up.  
“Hey man take it easy” Yamaguchi kneels down to check on him.  
“Yea don’t be stupid” Tsukki adds.  
“..Wow, I didn’t think you cared.” Kageyama snarls, looking up at him.  
“Of course I do when it affects the entire team.” Tsukki spits out, though it sounds actually nicer than usual. At this point, Suga has been calmed down by Daichi and is walking back toward the group with Daichi’s arm wrapped around him.  
“Go home Kageyama, you need rest. As a matter of fact Asahi, why don’t you take him home?” Suga looks at the gentle giant.  
“M- Me?” Asahi stammers.  
“I agree, you are the tallest and probably the ablest to carry Kageyama if he passes out again,” Daichi adds. He looks at Suga, who nods at him.  
“Great It’s settled, me and Asahi will go bring Kageyama home.” Noya claps his hands together.  
“Are you sure Noya?” Asahi asks, “I can go alone-”  
“And if something happened to you? What if whatever Kageyama’s got going on is contagious?” Noya asks, suddenly everyone in the room becomes aware of the question.  
“It's.. not. It's just- a panic attack...” Kageyama breathes out heavily. Everyone relaxes.  
“Kageyama… it’s not just a panic attack, these things are serious and you need to take care of yourself!” Suga says as he crouches down to Kageyama’s level. He looks back up.  
“If it is a panic attack, then it's best if both of you go, it's just safer that way,” Suga says.  
“Alright, do you want us to come back after we bring him back to his house?” Asahi asks.  
“Yes, I already have someone who is going to take care of him whether he likes it nor not.” Suga gets an agitated look on his face while he says that. “I'm going to let his parents know that he fell asleep at the gym and we are sending him home” Suga walks to get his phone out of his bag. Asahi slings Kageyama’s right arm around his shoulders. Even though Noya is short, he does the same with Kageyama’s left arm. The three walk out the door and close it.

The walk is relatively silent for the beginning. Kageyama is drifting in and out of consciousness, even if he wanted to talk, he can’t. The rest of the silence is because Noya can’t muster up the courage to say anything to Asahi, not like Kageyama would remember anything that was said anyway, so he was able to speak freely. Then his lips start moving without his permission.  
“So uh.. Why do you think Hinata left?” Noya asks awkwardly.  
“Well-” Asahi can barely start before Kageyama interrupts.  
“I told... him... my fault...” Kageyama mumbles before he drifts away again.  
“Woah hey there you can’t just start a story and stop!” Noya says, half-joking.  
“Ah, Yuu please let him be, he probably has a killer headache right about now,” Asahi says while looking ahead, they are nearing Kageyama’s house.  
“Right.” Noya isn’t going to question how Asahi knows this.  
They round the corner to see Kageyama’s house. There are no cars there, which means his parents are probably at work.They open the gate, very surprised at the sight. There is a small boy with orange hair sitting on Kageyama’s doorstep, crying. He doesn’t seem to notice they walked up.  
“Hinata?” Noya asks even though he knows it's him.  
Hinata’s head pops up, his face streamed with tears. He looks at Noya and that's when he sees it. Kageyama. Head hanging down, staggering to stand, looking god awful. Hinata’s eyes go wide and he jumps up. He grabs Kageyama like he's ready for him to fall face first.  
“Kageyama?” Hinata starts sobbing again. His arms wrapped around the setter, hands clutching the back of his shirt. “I'm so sorry, this is all my fault”.  
“It’s okay...” Kageyama can barely speak, his voice is raspy and he’s still struggling to breathe. He brings his arms down from around the boys’ shoulders, and wraps them around Hinata’s. He uses one hand to weakly pat the back of the small boy's head. Just this embrace is bringing him back to life slowly.  
“Hinata, I'm not going to ask what happened, only that you make it right… Can you take it from here?” Asahi questions, his voice laced with concern.  
“Yes,” Hinata sobs out, clenching Kageyama tighter.  
“Okay, we’ll be on our way then, remember we are leaving him to you!” Noya shouts back at him as he pulls Asahi towards the gate and leaves.

“Pocket-” Kageyama wheezes out.  
“What?” Hinata asks, finally able to catch his breath.  
“Keys-” Kageyama groans again.  
“Oh right,” Hinata says sharply and he digs around in Kageyama’s pocket for the keys to his house. He hears them jingle and grabs them. Without letting Kageyama go, he maneuvers himself so he's facing the door and puts the key in. It works. He pushes the door open and drags him and the raven-haired boy in. Without a word he takes his and Kageyama’s shoes off. He then puts the giant on his back and slowly and carefully walks up the stairs. He feels like he has an adrenaline rush because Kageyama is usually heavy. _What happened after I left? Is this because of me?_ Hinata’s head fills with questions as he gets to the top of the stairs. Kageyama is aware of what's happening and points at the door leading to his room. Hinata swiftly opens it and walks over to Kageyama’s bed. They both flop onto it, exhausted. Hinata’s senses return and he jolts up, looking around. Kageyama had only ever been to his house, this is his first time being in his room and his house. Why haven’t I come over sooner? Why didn’t I say it back? Why does it scare me… so much? Hinata snaps back to reality. Reality of the sickly looking Kageyama who was still in the same position he fell on the bed in. Hinata carefully moved his limbs under the covers and tucked him in. As he began to walk away, a hand grasped his.  
“Stay...” Kageyama pleads.  
One word was all it took for Hinata’s will to disappear. The boy crawled under the blankets with Kageyama and they fell asleep.

“So Asahi, do you have someone you like?” Internally Noya was facepalming, could he be more obvious? At least Asahi is slightly dense.  
“Yes.” Asahi turns to look at him “Very much!” He smiled.  
Nishinoya's heart broke just a little. Maybe it was for the best. The rest of the walk back was silent.  
Kageyama stirred in his sleep. His eyes flutter open to see the sight of an orange hair boy in front of him. _Shoyo? Where am- I'm home! How did I get here? What is Hinata doing in my bed? Why are we cuddling? You know what- whatever, I don’t care._ Kageyama thinks as he pulls Hinata closer to him. His chest pressing against the boy’s back.  
“You awake?” Hinata asks groggily.  
“Mn” Is all Kageyama hums because he doesn’t want to let go, for all he knows, this is the last time he could ever get to hold Hinata.  
“Good, we should talk if you are feeling well enough for it,” Hinata says without any care in the world. However, a sensation fills Kageyama, and that is dread.  
“Okay” He responds, voice shaking. He sits up, so does Hinata. The decoy spiker turns to face him. He takes Kageyama's hand. The setter cannot tell if the feeling of dread got worse, or better.  
“I’m sorry...” Hinata starts, and looks away.  
Kageyama can’t hold it back anymore and a tear drips down his face. Then two, then three. They won’t stop. Hinata catches this in his peripheral vision. He instantly uses his hand to wipe them away with a worried look on his face.  
“Kageyama what is it?” Hinata’s hand lingers on his face, cupping his cheek.  
“You’re breaking up with me aren't you?" Kageyama looks down, tears still flowing.  
“Oh my god, that’s what you thought?” Hinata kneels, giving him just enough height to pull Kageyama’s head into his chest with a tight hug, “Never. Never in a million years. I would die a hundred times before I break up with you.”  
Kageyama reaches his arms up and hugs back tighter. This time, he lets go completely and sobs into Hinata’s shoulder. Shoyo slowly pats his head and brings them both down on the bed. Hinata is now facing up, Kageyama between his legs, still crying into his clothes. They stay in this cuddling position until Kageyama calms down.  
“So what were you saying?” Kageyama asks, sniffling.  
“I was trying to apologize about yesterday and today. I didn’t say it back because I was scared, scared of what it meant. And it wasn’t like it just hit me, I know that I’ve felt this way for quite some time. As for today, I was waiting outside your door this morning, waiting because I had to talk to you. When you didn’t come, I assumed you hated me and were staying home today to avoid me. I never got told what happened, so I just sat on your doorstep waiting for you to eventually come outside because I love you too, so much.” Hinata finishes speaking. Kageyama blinks. He slowly turns his head up to look at the boy. He rests his head on Hinata’s chest, looking at him in awe. Hinata runs his hands through Kageyama’s hair, pulling it back so he can look at his face.  
“Really?” Kageyama asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
“Yes, really you dumbass.” Hinata jokes.  
“...Did you just steal my line Shoyo?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow.  
“Maybe I did Tobio…” The way they said each other's first names sent shivers down their spines. Kageyama props himself up over Hinata and leans down to give him a kiss.


	4. Two truths and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm so for last chapter i forgot Kinoshita(his name is not kinoSHIT- ~sakura the beta) and Narita existed... um chile anyways- but for this one lets pretend sakusa and atsumu know them and they are all friends because I didn't wanna leave them out-

The day they leave for vacation.  
  
“Alright everyone, get on the bus, it's time to leave” Daichi states.  
The team does what he says, each school has its own bus, but they are all going to the same hotel. The drive there was about two hours. Many things happened to pass the time, one of which was the team all playing two truths and a lie. It started with Tsukishima.  
“So Tsukki you go first,” Yamaguchi says excitedly.  
“Do I have to?” Tsuki deadpans.  
“Yes,” Yams pleads.  
“Fine, I wear glasses, my name is Tsukishima and I have a fish,” Tsukki says blatantly.  
“Tsukki you are no funnnnn!” Yamaguchi whines.  
“Tsk, whatever” He turns and looks out the window.  
“Okay, I’ll go next!” Suga declares “I have brown eyes, I have never drank before, and I stole Kageyama’s milk one time!”  
“That was you?!” Kageyama shoots up in his seat and glares at Suga.  
“Nope!” Suga says while making a peace sign with his hands.  
“YOU _HAVE_ DRANK BEFORE???” Tanaka’s mouth drops open when he asks this.  
“Yup!” Suga says with the most innocent looking smile, the whole team in complete shock.  
“Okay, Okay so we are admitting stuff, then I call next!” Tanaka rubs his hands together menacingly. “I was the one who put hair dye in Noya’s shampoo, My name is Tanaka, and one time I skipped practice because I was gathering blackmail photos!” Tanaka says enthusiastically.  
“So you weren’t the one who put the dye in Noya’s shampoo making his once blond chunk of hair red?” Hinata questions.  
“You blackmailed someone-” Daichi replies, shocked, “And how do you know this Hinata?”  
“Oh because he blackmailed me and Kageyama- OW” Hinata gets a firm smack on the back of the head from Kageyama.  
“Idiot.” he hisses loud enough for the whole bus to hear, “Wasn’t this whole waiting til’ the weekend thing your idea dumbass?” He says more quietly.  
“Yes, yes sorry!” Hinata rubs the back of his head.  
“No, we aren’t telling any of you anything” Kageyama turns to the rest of the team and informs them.  
“Moving on-” Asahi says, “Daichi you should go”  
“Hold on I haven’t thought of anything yet, ah I got it.” Daichi folds his arms. “I got accepted into the same college as Suga, I got a kitten, and my hair is blue” Daichi states proudly.  
“Wait seriously?” Suga looks at him intensely.  
“Yup!” Daichi responds with a huge grin.  
“Yes!!” Suga says while pulling Daichi down for a hug.  
“Hey congrats that's great you guys get to go to college together,” Tanaka says.  
“Also when did you get a kitten? If so can I come over and meet it?” Yamaguchi asks.  
Daichi pulls away from Suga’s hug to respond to the question, “Sure you guys can come over anytime to meet her!” Daichi says grinning, he turns back and looks at Suga, his arms still lingering around his waist, “I haven’t named her yet, so I was wondering if you would?” Daichi asks, looking away.  
“Oh. My. God. Yes! Can I see a picture of her?” Suga pleads.  
“Of course.” The two sit back down in their seats next to each other, now that they have both gone.  
“Okay, I’m next!” Yamaguchi shoots up.  
“I had a phase where I dyed my hair black, I don’t have a middle name, and I like cats!”  
“Is the lie that you don’t have a middle name?” Hinata asks.  
Before Yamaguchi can respond Tsukki cuts in, “No, he’s never dyed his hair black.”  
“Oh wow! I could totally picture you with black hair though!” Hinata replies.  
“I thought about it but my mom would never let me dye my hair.” Yamaguchi scratches his head and sits down, “Noya your turn!”  
Oh ho ho, I’ve been preparing for this-” Nishinoya stands up and poses dramatically.  
“I had a dark period in my life where I tried to be a setter,” He changes stances, “I loathe cheese, and yet my dog’s name is Macaroni” Noya makes his final pose, crossing his arms waiting for the guesses to start.  
“Well that's easy-” Asahi starts but then Noya covers his mouth with his hand.  
“Shush shush shush dear Asahi, you know too much,” Noya says dramatically, falling back into Asahi’s lap like he fainted.  
“You have never wanted to be a setter! Even I know that.” Ennoshita adds, who has been quiet the whole time.  
Noya sits up enough to look at the player a few rows behind him.  
“Just for that, you can go next!” Noya throws him a peace sign and sits back down, satisfied.  
“Ugh, my name is Ennoshita, I like to read, I like cats” He speaks.  
“You don’t like cats!” Tanaka says proudly.  
“Correct.” Ennoshita deadpans and goes back to reading his book.  
“No funnnnn.” Hinata whines.  
“Asahi your turn!” Noya exclaims.  
“Okay…” Asahi mumbles, “I went shopping the other day, my birthday is coming up, and I’m nervous about the upcoming matches..” Asahi mutters/talks.  
“Your birthday already happened, we celebrated it like two months ago.” Kageyama says, not looking up, He leans back and closes his eyes.  
“Hey Kageyamaaaa, don’t try and sleep now, it’s your turn! Plus we are almost there so hurry up!” Hinata pokes Kageyama’s face while pestering him.  
“If I take my turn will you leave me alone?” He asks.  
“No, but you are going anyway!” Hinata says with an innocent smile, no devilish grin hiding behind it at all.  
“Whatever, I’m tired, I’m hungry, We are going to lose the matches.” Kageyama deadpans while closing his eyes and leaning back again.  
“Well duh, we are gonna win,” Hinata says, practically jumping up and down.  
“Oi Hinata you are the only one left, Takeda and Coach have been sleeping the whole time, Hurry up we are arriving in like three minutes,” Tanaka says.  
“Okay! I already got them anyway!” Hinata straightens his posture, “I want meat buns, I’m in love with someone, and my eyes are hazel.”  
“Huh, I always thought your eyes were brown,” Daichi says, sitting up and turning around.  
“They are you idiots.” Kageyama spits out.  
This makes everyone sit up and look at Hinata.  
“You are in love with someone?” Suga questions, curiously.  
“WHO??” Tanaka says, practically falling out of his seat. The bus comes to a stop.  
“Well, it looks like we are here!” In the blink of an eye, Hinata is off the bus and rushing towards the gym for the first match.  
“HEY HINATA YOU CAN’T LEAVE US IN SUSPENSE!!” Noya’s voice can be heard from the bus as Hinata runs away. Kageyama is second off the bus, jogging after him.  
“You don’t think…” Tanaka looks at Noya.  
“Looks like you might owe me 1,000 yen!” Noya jumps with joy.  
Tanaka groans. The Karasuno team files off the bus and makes their way towards the gym. Kageyama and Hinata were waiting just outside the gym so they could go in the rest of the team. Shiritorizawa, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai are already in the gym waiting. Sakusa and Atsumu were in their own little group.  
“Hey, you guys made it!” Oikawa goes rushing toward them, “Chibi-chan~!” He goes in for a hug, but Hinata is pulled back by his collar. Hinata tilts his head back to see that it's Kageyama who has a hold of him. He is glaring at Oikawa, who puts his hands on his hips.  
“It’s fine Kags.” Hinata smiles. Kageyama looks down at him, his face relaxing before he lets go and walks away to go talk to the other teams. Oikawa finally gives Hinata a hug and pulls him off to the side.  
“You look happy Chibi-chan, did you get a girlfriend?” Oikawa starts to dig.  
“Something like that…” Hinata trails off.  
“Oh ho ho you’ll have to tell me later, right now Nekoma is about to go against you guys for the first round of the day!” Oikawa pats his shoulder and walks back to his own team. Hinata does the same. All the boys go and change into their uniforms and come back to the gym. Everyone gets in position and a whistle is blown. The game starts and everyone is in the zone. The ball passes over each side a few times before _WHAM!_ It's spiked to Karasuno, they receive but don't pass it over. The first point goes to Nekoma. Some time passes and the score is 23-24, Nekoma’s serve. If Karasuno gets the point they win. WHAM. It’s now Karasuno's serve. Yamaguchi is going to do a jump float serve. He makes the serve but stumbles, falling hard onto Kageyama. Yamaguchi cates himself, but Kageyama can’t and he goes hurdling into Hinata who was trying to catch him. They both fall, Kags on top of Hinata, his forehead hitting the floor really far, hard enough to make him pass out for about ten seconds.  
“Kageyama? Hey Kageyama!” Hinata is almost frantic as he pushes up the collapsed boy, shaking his head.  
“Hey wake up!” Hinata yells.  
At this point, Karasuno has gathered around and so have the other teams. A bit of blood trickles down the point of impact on Kageyama's forehead. His body limps between Hinata’s legs, who is sitting up, holding him. He regains consciousness.  
“Ow… Shoyo??” He blinks open, the only thing he can see is his boyfriend. Kageyama scoots forward and cups Hinata’s face with his hand. The orange hair boy’s face turns red, mainly because all his friends are watching this happen. Tanaka hands Noya 1,000 yen. Noya laughs. Kageyama kisses Hinata right in front of everyone, then passes out again. Hinata’s face is now scarlet, he tightly holds onto Kageyama, burying his face in his shoulder of embarrassment. Kageyama’s head snaps up, he is now fully aware, not of what happened though.  
“Ow, Hinata are you okay? Why is your face red?” Kageyama picks himself up and a drop of blood falls on the floor. He touches his forehead. “Would someone care to explain?” Kageyama looks around at the smirking faces and recalls what happened.  
“Oh.” is all he can say, before having to cover his smile with his mouth, he bursts into laughter.  
“It's not funny you idiot you ruined it!” Hinata whines angrily. Kageyama starts laughing so hard he doubles over. Hinata tackles him.  
“You ruined the plan you jerk! I spent so long working on it” Hinata laughs as he lightly hits Kageyama, who is still genuinely laughing. Even with all the people watching.  
“So was that a joke? If so, Noya give me my yen back.” Tanaka asks.  
Hinata giggles and looks at Tanaka, still holding Kageyama’s wrists, “No it’s real, we are dating. I had a plan to tell everyone this weekend but this dumbass ruined it. Kageyama has calmed down but is still snickering.  
“Not my fault” he laughs out.  
“Yes it is, you kissed me asshole” Hinata jokes.  
Kageyama smirks and looks at him “Not like you didn’t like it.”  
Hinata lightly punches him in the arm but has yet to stop sitting on top of him.  
“Please tell me I’m not the only one who thinks it's weird to see the king so… smitten” Tsukkishima contends.  
“No I agree, I’ve never seen him like this,” Oikawa says before walking over to Hinata. Dragging Iwaizumi along. Oikawa extends a hand to Hinata to help him up.  
“Us too,” He says.  
Hinata takes his hand and gets up, confused. “You too what?” He asks.  
Hinata turns and helps Kageyama up while waiting for a response.  
“Iwa-chan and I are dating!” Oikawa exclaims, putting his hands together. Iwa crosses his arms.  
“You, what?” Kageyama’s mouth drops open.  
“I don’t think there is a single person in this room who isn’t bisexual at least” Iwa deadpans.  
“I’m not gay, more like Hinata-sexual,” Kageyama says, questioningly.  
“Yea what he said,” Hinata adds.  
“No doubt that's how Iwa-chan feels about me!” Oikawa laughs.  
“Shut up Flattykawa.” Iwa lightly punches him in the arm, never really intending to hurt him.  
“Okay wait but how did you know, you can’t read minds or something right?” Daichi asks Iwa.  
“Oh please you two have been after each other for so long and it’s been painfully obvious” He points at him and Suga. The two of them blush.  
“Yea Noya and I made bets on you too” Tanaka laughs.  
“Shittyawa and I made bets that Noya would have to wait for Asahi to ask him out, same with Ennoshita and you, I think Tsukkishima is going to be the one to corner Yamaguchi, Ushijima and Tendou over there, but Ushi is dense as hell, Ukai and Takeda have already been a thing for the longest time, I am going with Kenma might actually be the one to ask Kuroo out, for Lev and Yaku I think it’s mutual, Bokuto is a little dumb so I'm going with Akaashi asking him even though Oikawa has hope for Bokuto. Kiyoko obviously has been dating Yaichi for a while, Hanamaki is going to be the one to ask Matsukawa for sure, and I think that covers almost everyone. Oh, yea, Sakusa and Atsumu literally joined this so they could spend time together, as much as they love volleyball I don’t think they care about the matches since their teams didn’t even come. Oops-” Iwa says with a smirk, as everyone whom he mentioned turns red. Except Kioko and Yaichi aren’t here.  
“I mean he isn’t wrong,” Sakusa says through his mask.  
“Yea, I really just wanted to spend time with Omi-omi!!” Atsumu chimes in.  
“Iwa I absolutely hate that your gaydar is better than mine.” Oikawa huffs, “By the way, between you two who asked who out, I might win this bet.” Oikawa waits with excitement.  
“Hinata asked me.” Kageyama replies.  
“HA GET IT IWA-CHAN, MY FAITH IN CHIBI-CHAN IS UNDENIABLE!” Oikawa points at him. Everyone bursts into laughter.  
“Yeah, right I’m going to be right for the rest of them.” Iwa retorts.  
All the laughing made Kageyama’s wound re-open.  
“Hey, can we call it a day and go back to the rooms, I need a first aid kit as well,” Kageyama says.  
“Right right of course!” Oikawa runs to the corner of the gym and gets the first aid kit.


	5. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want to give kageyama cuddles

It was around dinner time. All the teams returned to their rooms, and every pair that Iwaizumi mentioned, happened to be sharing a room.

“I can’t believe people had bets on us!” Hinata complained as he entered their room.  
“Mn yea… This place is nice.” Kageyama says as he looks around. Once entered there is a door on the left leading to the bathroom, a small hallway with a couch and TV in it, and another room. The mini hallway is decorated nicely, everything styled modern Japanese.  
“Woahhh we have our own bathroom Kags!” Hinata smiles at him before poking his head into the bathroom.  
“I mean why wouldn’t we?” Kageyama says, confused.  
“You distracted me! We were talking about bets, do you think Iwaizumi-san is right?” Hinata puts his bag down.  
“About what?” Kageyama asks, closing the door behind him.  
Hinata bounces into the other room, “All of it! Who will be with who… and there is only one bed…” Hinata says quietly.  
“Haha funny, also don’t leave your stuff in random places we should put it where the beds are.” Kgaeyama picks up Hinata’s bag and goes to walk into the bedroom, where he bumps into Hinata because he is standing in the doorway, looking at the room. Kageyama looked up and realized that Hinata was right. There was only one bed, and a small one at that, maybe between a twin and a full.  
“Oh, you weren’t kidding…” Kageyama practically mumbles.  
“It’ll be just like a sleepover!”Hinata bounces, basically forgetting that he was the one who mentioned only one bed, but his mind hadn’t registered what that actually meant for Kageyama.  
“Right” Kageyama stiffens and puts the bags down next to the bed.  
“I’ll shower first,” Hinata doesn’t object, just sits there and thinks. Kageyama walks into the bathroom, almost slamming the door.  
_Hinata. Hinata. Hinata… Shoyo. Why do you have to be so innocent half the time dammit._ Kageyama strips and turns on the shower. He steps in, it's refreshing. He allows his mind to clear as he lets the water run down his body. The mirror in the bathroom steams up a bit, but not too much. Kageyama doesn’t like the water hot, he likes his showers more towards lukewarm.  
“Ka- Kageyama?” The voice snaps Kageyama out of his trance. Thank god the glass is fogged up. Kageyam doesn’t turn to look at Hinata, he simply responds.  
“Yes?”  
“Can I come in?” Hinata suggests.  
“Are you not already in the room?” Kageyama replies, nervous as hell.  
“I-I meant.. Can I join you in the shower…”  
The question sends electricity throughout every part of Kageyama’s body, even though he already knew what Hinata was going to ask.  
“Yes…” Kageyama waits to see if Hinata is going to say anything more. When he doesn’t he asks something instead.  
“How hot do you take showers?” He turns around and looks at Hinata, who is removing his clothes.  
“Excessively hot…” Hinata says, not sure if he is talking about the showers.  
“Well I have a limit, I don’t like showers that are too hot.” He turns around and adjusts the temperature of the water, “Come here and tell me if this is good.”  
Hinata walks over, still wearing his boxers, and his shorts that are halfway down his legs already. He extends his hand to feel the water over the glass wall that was there to cover whoever was showering. Kageyama steps back, giving Hinata room for his arm. The shower wasn’t too big or too small, it was perfect for the two of them. However, Kageyama stepped back a little too far, giving Hinata access to the whole show. Hinata’s heart and breathing both stopped as he took in the sight. Kageyama was standing in front of him Naked and dripping with water. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. That was about the only thing Hinata could think. Kageyama was suddenly aware, as Hinata never answered his question so he turned and looked. Only to find Hinata looking at him up and down, his eyes glazing over a particular spot multiple times, however he couldn’t tell what he was looking at.  
“Kageyama...” Hinata starts.  
“So is the water good?” Kageyama doesn’t want to talk about what he knows Hinata does.  
“Yea...” Hinata retracts his arm and finishes removing his clothes. He steps into the shower. Kageyama is clearly upset because Hinata knows now. The orange haired boy hugs the setter from behind once he is in the shower.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Hinata asks, hoping for an answer.  
“I can’t… It hurts too, so please-” Kageyama hiccups as he tries to stifle tears. He pulls his hands up to his face and gently sits on the floor of the shower, hunched in a ball. Hinata kneels down next to him, pulling him into an embrace, one that makes them forget that neither of them are wearing clothes, all they can feel is the warmth of each other and the shower. Kageyama continues to sob into Hinata’s arms for about two minutes before he finally manages to calm down.  
“I’m not going to ask you about it, but I will always be here for you and you can always talk to me…” Hinata whispers into Kageyama’s ear, only loud enough to be heard over the rushing water.  
“How about we finish showering and get to sleep, we don’t have to go eat dinner with the others, we can get room service.” Hinata suggests.  
“Yes please, that sounds nice,” Kageyama says, positioning himself to get up, taking Hinata with him.

After the shower they get into their pajamas. The food comes to their room and they eat in comfortable silence. Kageyama is the first to get into bed, he faces outwards, his mind still pondering earlier. Hinata climbs into bed and hugs him from behind again, lately it’s the only thing that can calm the taller boy down. Kageyama releases a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.  
“I… want to tell you about it.” Kageyama says without warning.  
“Are you sure?” Hinata asks, talking into Kageyama’s back.  
“Yes, we are dating and I love you and you deserve to know because I am going to have to tell you eventually…”  
“So you are going to tell me about the massive scar that is just below your waistband of your right leg, which I’m assuming, that's why I’ve never seen it.” Hinata blurts out.  
“That's correct.” Kageyama is now turning over to face Hinata. His face saddened and a bit hurt. It's obvious that he doesn't want to remember it and he's forcing himself to. Hinata however, is in no position and has no right to tell him he can't.  
“It's a big part of why I acted the way I did in middle school, I didn't have control over what happened to me so I tried to take control of everything else…” Kageyama murmurs.  
It was rare for him to admit his faults. This is serious. Hinata looks at the boy tentatively.  
“I can’t remember exactly when it was I-” Kageyama takes a deep shaky breath. Hinata squeezes his hand.  
“I met this.. guy and” The tears start leaking from his eyes without his permission. Kageyama reaches a hand up, but Hinata beats him to it. Lying down next to him, the decoy spider wipes away his tears. Kageyama takes a deep breath again.  
“We became close and I considered him a good friend but he-” Fear covers Kageyama’s face as he continued to talk.  
“He liked me as more than a friend and one day we were walking home and he wanted to take a different path to my house. I trusted him...” A mix of anger, fear, and hatred made Kageyama’s voice get caught in his throat, he sniffles and furrows his brows.  
“We took a few backroads and alleyways, laughing the whole time. I can't believe I didn't know. I was so stupid…” Kageyama looks away from Hinata, who was still quietly listening.  
“Tobio, there was no way you could have known whatever he was going to do. Don’t blame anything on yourself.” Hinata reassured his partner.  
“Right,” he pauses “He brought me into a dead-end alleyway, further from my house than when we started” His eyes widened. “He pushed me into the wall and started to kiss my neck while taking off my pants. Naturally, I tried to shove him off…” Kageyama breathes, his voice a raspy whisper, more tears pooling in his eyes. He hiccups the sobs.  
“Shh, shh... don't worry, you're okay now.” Hinata pulls him into a hug.  
“No, everyone on the team knew he was strong, he was our hard-hitting spiker” Kageyama is crying while talking. “I couldn't get him off of me, so I-” Kageyama lets out a loud, almost screaming sob into Hinata’s chest. He's holding onto him so tight but the boy doesn't care that he can barely breathe.  
“I kept saying no and telling him to stop, at a certain point I was screaming for help but no one came…” Kageyama's words are barely audible through the now stifled crying. Hinata wraps his legs around the setter, pulling him into a bear hug, it's the only thing he can do. Tears start to drip down his face, but he doesn't let Kageyama know.  
“He didn't get far, I balled up and layed on the ground, that's when he pulled out a knife and threatened me, Shoyo I was so scared I didn't think anyone was coming I… I thought I would end up dead in that alleyway...” He yells into his chest.  
Hinata pats his head as more tears stream down both of their faces.  
“I don't know what he was doing on that road or even why he was there, but Oikawa appeared and punched the guy, but not before he cut me open.” Kageyama breathes in hastily.  
“I was bleeding a lot, and the guy was knocked out cold. I was passed out. Half of my clothes were off and I had bruises all over me, is what Oikawa told me when I woke up in the hospital...” Kageyama pauses. “It's one of the reasons why I looked up to him a lot, he saved my life and I don't think I could ever repay him. He says I did but that's his story to tell.” Kageyama snuggles closer into Hinata’s arms. “You haven't said anything..” Kageyama looks up at him. He sees that the boy is crying, like how he was, only silently.  
“I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve that. You..” Hinata breaks to let out a sob. “You are so amazing I don't understand, if only I had known you I could have been there for you maybe I could have stopped it.” Hinata cups his boyfriend's face in his hands, sobbing. “you have been carrying this the whole time? I know you said you were scared to go further but this was why? Tobio I'm so sorry. I love you so much, never forget that. I would never do anything to hurt you and I will go at whatever pace you want. I don't care, I just want you to be happy.” Hinata cries and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. A tear slips down Kageyama's cheek, he buries his face in Hinata. They lay there for a bit, a crying mess, limbs tangled in each other's.  
“I love you too, so much...” Kageyama says after a while. He looks up at Hinata, whose eyes were still red. He looks down at him. Hinata kisses Kageyama again and rests his head above his.  
“If it's not too difficult to say, what happened after, to the guy, I mean...” Hinata half mumbles.  
“After the incident, he moved away when his parents found out. Not many people know about it, just my parents, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa let it slip one night, but I trust the both of them.” Kageyama says. “Not that I don't trust you any less I mean, he just, before we started dating... ugh.” Kageyama starts rambling. Hinata lets out a laugh.  
“It's okay Tobio, like I said, I just want you to be happy” Hinata smiles down at him.  
“As long as you are with me, I will be.” Tobio responds. He scoots himself closer to Hinata, the second he does, Hinata knows why. The orange haired boy turns up to face the ceiling and extends his right arm out so Kageyama can rest his head on his chest. He does. Hinata wraps his right arm up to Kageyama’s shoulder and brings his left hand to hold the side of his face. They fall asleep cuddling.

Same time.  
_Are you kidding me. After the whole speech on who's going to be with who, mentioning me and Asahi first, we now on top of that, HAVE TO SHARE A BED!!_ Nishinoya’s face was wildered with embarrassment as he and Asahi entered the room to find only one bed. _FOR GOD SAKES HE LIKES SOMEONE!!! And I like him…_ Noya puts his bag down and goes to change in the bathroom. He comes back to Asahi already changed, in bed, and reading a book. With. Glasses. On. _Oh my god he looks so cute iishejdjshsnd help meeeeee._ If we were married is this what I would come home to every night? Nope not going there Asahi's heart belongs to someone, someone that's not me. Noya climbs into bed next to Asahi.  
“You don't care that we have to share a bed?” Noya asks out of curiosity.  
“Why would I?” Asahi doesn't look up from his book.  
“Because you like someone...” Noya trails off. Asahi puts his bookmark in, and puts the book on the side table.  
“Why does that matter?” He turns and looks at Noya with his glasses still on, looking way too serious.  
“I-I don't know” Noya retorts.  
“It doesn't to me, unless it does to you?” Asahi raises an eyebrow. Then frowns. “If it's about earlier and you aren't comfortable sharing a bed with me because of what Iwaizumi said, then I understand. I'll take the couch.” He says, hurt. He starts to lift the blankets.  
“NO WAIT-” Nishinoya blurts out a little too loud. A smirk appears on Asahi’s face.  
“Then what is it?” He asks.  
“I- are you actually going to ask me out? Is he right? Do you like me?” Noya asks, his eyes filled with hope.  
“No, no, and yes.” He says the yes quietly, which clearly Noya heard but registered all three as no because of his own thinking.  
“So you don't like me…” Noya looks away. He turns and reaches to turn the bedside light off.  
“Think about the order of the questions you asked, and the answers I gave.” Asahi put his glasses on the nightstand and goes fully under the covers. Noya does the same. They lie there for a minute before Noya shoots up. A small smile appears on Asahi’s face.  
“ You said no, no, yes. My last question was if you liked me.. you said yes. You like me?” Noya questions, still unsure.  
“Yes...” A brief look of sadness crosses over Asahi’s face. Noya hadn't given him any indication of what his reaction might be.  
“I like you too.” Asahi freezes.  
“The same way I do?” He asks just to be sure.  
His answer is met with a kiss. Noya was leaning down over him. Cupping his cheek in one hand. Asahi kissed back. Their lips part, Asahi slips his tongue into Noya’s mouth. The smaller boy shudders. Asahi moves his hand onto the boy's hip and shifts his weight so he can get on top of him. They continue kissing.  
“Mn, A-Asahi~” Nishinoya softly moans between kisses.  
“Say my name again” He responds.  
“Azumane...” Asahi freezes, his heart beating ten thousand miles an hour.  
Noya looks up at him.  
“Yuu..” He says. He sees Noya's body shiver with excitement.  
“Don't stop.” Noya kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite ships.
> 
> sakura the beta who didn't write this chapter says "that escalated quickly with the asanoya-"


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ships getting together because I decided to make them all happen in one night. h e l p. This one is a little shorter but it has three ships :)
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> fFFFFffHHHHHhhh G O M E N T S U K K I !
> 
> IT ALWAYS GETS ME GHDJGHJGG
> 
> -sakura the beta

Same time.

Tendou closes the door behind them and follows Ushijima into the room.

“I call the right bed!” Tendou says running into the room. He flops onto the bed closest to the wall. Ushijima places his bag down next to the bed closest to the window.

“...Do I have to ask?” He looks at Tendou.

“ 'Calling’ something means you claim it, you want it, and its yours before anyone else can have it” Tendou explains while pulling out his phone.

“Can you ‘call’ people?” Ushijima asks.

“I mean if you want but it's a weird way of putting it, if you were to ‘call’ someone, it would actually be said ‘call dibs'.” Tendou discloses.

“So if you ‘call dibs’ on someone, do you have to tell everyone so they know that the person is theirs?” The questions don’t stop.

“Well if the feeling is mutual then the two people should start dating, but if it's not, anyone has the right to try to get the person” Tendou puts away his phone and sits up. This is the first real conversation he’s had with Ushijima about feelings.

“So is the feeling mutual?” Ushijima asks finally.

“What? Are you asking me?” Tendou asks, completely baffled.

“Is there anyone else in the room?” Ushijima retorts.

“Are you saying you would like me to be your boyfriend?” He asks, trying to be clearer.

“Well based on what you just explained, I would like to ‘call dibs’ on you, no one else.”

Tendou’s face turns as red as his hair. 

“Ushi, do you have any idea what you just said?” Tendou half-mutters.

“Am I still not being clear? I would like to date you Tendou” He says.

“Why me?” The red-haired boy asks.

“I- Honestly, I think it's because I might be in love with you. I do not know what love feels like, but when I hear about it, I think of y-” Ushijima is interrupted by Tendou leaping to his feet, and pulling him into a kiss.

“So you are saying you would like to do that with me and only me, and you would be mine as well?” Tendou asks again for confirmation.

“Yes.” Ushijima says while putting his arms around Tendou’s waist.

“Aww, me too Wakatoshi-kun!!” Tendou smiles his smile and pulls the taller boy into another kiss.

  
  


Same time.

Akaashi was waiting for Bokuto to come back from the vending machines with their snacks. So he sat on the bed that he had taken claim to, the one on the balcony side. He leans back and folds his hands together.

 _So Iwaizumi thinks that I’ll ask Bokuto out?? As if, he’s straight and, and… he never would ever look at me like that._ Akaashi sighs. _Guess I just have to shove these feelings down a little deeper_ . Akaashi looks at the ground, sadness covers his face. He is so lost in thought that he doesn’t even hear the loud ‘ _HEY HEY HEY_ ’ of Bokuto when he enters the room. Nor does he hear the snacks being placed down on the table and didn’t even register that Bokuto was now sitting next to him on the bed, his arm on his shoulder.

“...shi… Akaashi” Bokuto snaps him out of it, “Akaashi why are you crying?” A look of very real concern is on Bokuto’s face.

“I- I’m not?? I-” Akaashi lifts a hand up to his own face and touches his cheek, where he feels the wet stream of tears coming out of his eyes.His hand recoils as he looks confused. Bokuto moves his right hand from Akaashi’s shoulder and onto his back, rubbing it gently knowing that it soothes him.

“...I didn’t even notice.” Akaashi mumbles. His gaze returns from his hand to the floor.

“Hey you can talk to me, I’m always going to be here for you. You know I’ll listen...” Bokuto says quietly. This spur of reassuring words causes Akaashi to full-on sob. He leans his head and cries into Bokuto’s shoulder and neck.

“I- You,” Akaashi hiccups through tears, “You wouldn’t g-get it” He manages to say.

“Akaashi… just talk to me…” Bokuto whispers, “You mean so much to me, It hurts me to see you like this. Even if I won’t get it, I can try my hardest.”

“F-Fine,” Akaashi stifles out a few more sobs, hesitating before asking, “Then what… What am I to you?” Akaashi clears his nose and asks.

“Akaashi you are my best friend of all time, you mean the world to me, you are my everything” Bokuto smiles at him.

“Me? But- Am I just your best friend? Are you happy being just best friends? Because I’m not” Akaashi says, still clutching Bokuto’s shirt.

“Keiji, you don’t want to be friends with me anymore?” Bokuto asks. He only uses his first name when it's serious.

“Kou, no... are you not listening-” Bokuto removes Akaashi from his side, he gets up and walks toward the door.

“I’ll... sleep on the couch,” Bokuto says. “I don’t know what I did but I need to think and I need to… be alone? I don’t know, I’ll be back” and with that, he shuts the door, tears forming in his eyes.

“IDIOT!!” Akaashi cries after him, however in reality he is barely whispering, afraid Bokuto will actually hear him. “COME BACK HERE YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE!” Akaashi cries harder, throwing his whole body onto the bed and curling into a ball. He sobs for about an hour before he runs out of tears. Bokuto walks into the room with a plate of Akaashi’s favorite food in hand.

“Sorry I left for longer than expected. We should talk. I figured food might-” Bokuto nearly drops the plate at the sight of Akaashi, instead he puts the plate down on the desk and runs over to his side. He takes a seat on the bed and pulls Akaashi over to him.

“Keiji, have you been crying this whole time?” Bokuto asks, a tear streaming down his face.

“ _You left me, you left..._ ” Akaashi hisses into the pillow, “You misunderstood…” 

“I wanted to get you food, I went to talk to Kuroo because I don’t understand why you hate me, I- Keiji please talk to me… I’m,” Bokuto can’t finish his sentence, he hiccups a sob back. Akaashi looks up at him. He sits up and holds Bokuto’s hand. His other hand finds its way onto Bokuto’s cheek, wiping away the falling tears.

“You absolute idiot. I don’t want to be friends with you because… I- Fuck this is hard to say. Bokuto I don’t hate you and that's the problem” Akaashi holds back tears.

“Why is that a problem? Keiji, I love you please, _I can’t lose you-_ ” Bokuto covers his mouth with his hand. Holding back sobs. Akaashi fights whether to finally tell him, either way he hates seeing the love of his life like this.

“The problem is, I'm _in love_ with you.” Akaashi chokes out.

“...What?” Bokuto snaps his head up at him.

“Fuck, did I say that out loud?” Akaashi tears his hand off Bokuto’s. A mix of fear, confusion and horror wash over Akaashi’s face. Bokuto looks at him, shocked.

“I- have to go,” Akaashi jumps up. Bokuto grabs his hand and yanks him down into a kiss. Akaashi melts into the embrace, leaning in before giving up and sitting on Bokuto’s lap.

“What was that for…” Akaashi whispers with a blush on his face.

“Well it’s because I am in love with you too!” Bokuto smiles. His smile can make all of Akaashi’s worries wiped away in an instant. Everything melts away and it’s just the two of them. Akaashi wipes away the remaining tears from Bokuto’s face.

“God you are such a dork” Akaashi smiles back, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck. He pulls him into a kiss. Bokuto picks Akaashi up and he puts them both safely under the covers. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto starts.

“Yes?” 

“Will you be mine?” Bokuto looks into the setter’s eyes.

“That isn’t even a question, of course, I will” Akaashi responds, giving him a kiss on the forehead. They fall asleep cuddling on only one of the beds, the second was never used. 

You already know…

The second they reach the room, Yamaguchi bolts into the bathroom and locks it. As if it could hide the blush that covered his face on the way up to the room. Tsukishima snickered. He picked up Yamaguchi’s belongings and walked over to the bedroom half of the room. There are two beds, divided by a nightstand in between. It is a western-style room. The comforter is tucked neatly underneath the mattress. The walls are off-white with a few abstract paintings in frames hanging from them. Everything down to the color of the curtains was a matching color scheme. Tsukki took a detailed mental note of everything in the room. It’s a few minutes before Yams comes out of the bathroom, clothes damp and hair even wetter. There is a towel wrapped around his shoulder. Tsukishima watches as Yamaguchi throws his dirty clothes into his extra bag. There is an indescribable feeling coursing through Tsukki.

“Are you going to shower?” Yamaguchi’s words snap him out of his trance.

“Yes.” Tsukishima grabs his towel and makes his way to the bathroom.

 _Crap crap crap why did Iwaizumi have to say that. There is no ever-loving way that Tsukki likes me. Yes, we have been friends for a while but that doesn't mean he sees me as anything more than that. All I’ve done is be annoying to him, he probably is only my friend out of pity..._ Yamaguchi gets lost in thought and falls back onto the bed. He takes a deep breath. His eyes close and he drifts off to sleep, not for long though. He opens his eyes to water droplets dripping on his face. Tsukki is standing above him, soaking wet, in only a towel.

“Yams I called your name five times because I forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom. I come out here and you are sleeping? Was today really that exhausting?” Tsukishima says and he stands straight up. He walks over to his duffel bag and pulls out some clothes. He starts to change, however, Yamaguchi hasn’t moved from his spot lying down.

“Today was fine, I just took a nap. That’s all.” He says blandly.

“Hey, Yams? Are you okay?” Tsukki finishes putting his clothes on and sits down next to Yamaguchi.

“Just fine” Yamaguchi stares at the ceiling.  
“Listen, I know you too well Yams. I know your mood swings, I notice the slight changes in your behavior when you are uncomfortable or angry or sad. You can’t hide anything from me, but I won’t force you to say it.” Tsukki looks away.

“Why are you friends with me?” Yamaguchi blandly asks, devoid of care right now.

“Because you are amazing?” Tsukki responds, puzzled.

“But why?” Yamaguchi asks, tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes.

“I- don’t know. We just are. We have always been. I haven’t really thought about us as friends for a while” Tsukishima admits.

“... Oh.” Yamaguchi turns to his side, away from Tsukki.

“Yams that's not what I meant,” Tsukki sighs, “I mean like- ugh like I think about you... romantically sometimes…” The last part of that sentence was mumbled and rushed out. Then it hit Yamaguchi.

“ _Oh-_ ” Yamaguchi turns his head to look at the taller boy.

“Really?” Yamaguchi asks.

“I think? I mean I want to be with you in that way but I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. God that's even assuming you would say yes. Fuck I haven’t even asked.” Tsukki rambles. Yamaguchi lets out a small laugh at the sight of the usually composed person he knows, unraveling because of him.

“So what’s the question?” Yamaguchi teases.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend? Actually, let's start with a date. Oh my god please just forget I exist for a second this is humiliating…” Tsukki covers his face to hide his blush.

“Yes to both, who knew you could be this soft~”

“Shut up Yams.”

“Gomen Tsukki!”


	7. Notice

This is like my halfway point/notice/update! I just finished my best friend's birthday present as you can see I just published it! I currently have writer's block with this story. I know where I want it to go I just need to figure out the next two chapters because I have all the ones after that. In the meantime feel free to read my other story while I organize my head. Also to de-stress my writer's block I am going to start a tododeku i don't know how many chapters it will have but it will have just as much writing as my other two pieces! So stay tuned! Sorry to get your hopes up that this was two chapters in one week. Also, I am not going on hiatus or anything and I am not abandoning this. That is a promise. I know that when I see a hiatus from a minor author, my mind goes to the worst and I think they are going to abandon it, which a lot of them do. So I am not going to do that. Anyway, please stick with me!

Also I will be working with sakuraxblossom for some of the chapters from here on out!

I'm just gonna-

say this real fast-

okay so right now I can't get to the google docs for this fic because I'm on my phone and I'm supposed to write the 7th chapter hhhhhhh so sorry! love you all~

Much love, pride, joy, and happiness from the depressed, sleep-deprived, anxiety filled, anime-addicted, coffee-obsessed, amazing editor and beta, ~SakuraxBlossom

It's been cleared, basically me and sakura worked on this together

 **notice for sakura:** the comments I put on my doc are for me to remind myself what I want to do with the chapter, so don't think I would just dump all of chapter seven on you lol. :)

-inori


	8. Always be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! I added extra to make up for the last one being shorter than I wanted. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> {ffs my ass got stuck in school and work so I couldn't help with this a lot sorrah- ~SakuraxBlossom}

“Soooo~? Iwa-chan, who do you think will confess first? Kuroo-chan or Kenma-chan?” Oikawa stares into his phone screen, scrolling through his Instagram page as he sits on the bed. He falls back lightly, relaxing himself.

Iwaizumi laughs. “I don’t know, Kenma is usually so straight-forward-”

“But not straight-forward, it’s obvious he’s gay as hell for Kuroo. So it would be gay-forward.” Iwaizumi falls onto the same bed laughing as he takes away Oikawa’s phone to put it on the nightstand.

“Hey Iwa-chan! I wasn’t done!” Oikawa pouts.

“Too bad, I want you to spend time with me, not your phone.” Iwa turns back to him.

“I swear you are so needy, but only around me, its cute~

“But seriously, I think Kenma will confess first. I’m surprised they’re not in a romantic relationship already, they’re always together and act like boyfriends.” Iwaizumi says, looking over as Oikawa takes his phone back. "But, Kuroo does like to drag things out for a while, like one confession could be weeks long if he wanted it to be like that."

“Hmm, I think you may be right…” Oikawa says, rolling over on his side, propping his head up with his arm to look at Iwaizumi. 

“Kenma-chan looks like he’s been feeling a bit… down lately. Maybe he’s trying to figure out a way to confess to Kuroo, but his plans didn’t work and he’s sad?”

"Good observation Shittykawa,"Iwaizumi starts, "However Kuroo could never reject him, so I think he’s getting self conscious about it. That's even IF he is trying to confess.” He smirks.

“Oh please, they all have been trying to confess, but the person they like is either too dense or too stupid, or both.” Oikawa snuggles into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“True, but I bet 100 more yen that there are going to be a lot more couples tomorrow then there were yesterday” Iwaizumi teases as they start to fall asleep.

“Oh please, I don’t think there will be any more than one. There is no way they all got to confess” Oikawa mumbles.

“We gave them a little push in the right direction.”

“We did.”

Same time.

 _Where is he? I have checked the cafeteria, our room, all the bathrooms in this entire building, the pool even though that's the last place he would be. I even texted Hinata… Oh no…_ Kuroo runs up the stairs.

Kenma looks down from the very edge, wondering what it would be like to jump. _Is it freeing? Is it refreshing? Would I die? Would it be painful? Of course it would be painful, dumb Kenma, you’d be jumping off a roof onto concrete!_ As he lifts his food up to take the last step, a certain spiky black-haired male appears on the roof, just in the nick of time.

“Kenma!” he yells, jogging to where Kenma was standing. Kenma turns around to face Kuroo and steps away from the edge.

“Oya? What are you doing up here?”

“...” Kenma doesn’t reply.

“... You weren’t trying to, you know- wait what would even be your reason? Haha, sorry...” Kuroo scratches the back of his head, “I know you like to come up here to think, you were just really close to the edge and it worried me!” He gives him a smile and cautiously inches his way towards Kenma.

“You were right the first-” Kenma starts and his eyes go wide, realizing what he said. Kuroo’s face expression immediately went from a joking face to a mixture of concern, worry, anxiety, shock, and sadness.

“W-what?”

“... forget about it.” Kenma says and pushes Kuroo to the side, running to their hotel room with his eyes filled with tears. Kuroo stood there shocked for a moment before his body finally caught up with him and he ran. Kuroo catches up to Kenma, embracing him in a hug before he can open the door to the room.

“I-I… what do you want?” Kenma says as Kuroo breaks the hug. He looks down at his crush.

“Kitten, I just saw you on the roof, on the edge, standing there, about to take another step off. Do you even know how scary that is?” Kuroo stifled a sob, “Will you at least tell me why?”

“... come inside first.” Kenma whispers, tears threatening to escape his eyes, and they head inside the room, Kuroo sitting on the bed and Kenma beside him, burying his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. His voice shakes as he starts to talk.

“I-it’s just… I f-feel like nob-body is there f-for me anym-more… Shoyo left m-me for his b-boyfriend, nobody talks t-to me, I f-feel so a-alo-ne…” Kenma stutters out and then starts to cry, making Kuroo’s sleeve soaked in tears. Kuroo picks Kenma up and places him in his lap in hopes it would make him feel better. He wraps his arms around the boy tightly and places his head atop Kenma’s.

“Chibi-chan won’t leave you just because he’s dating Kageyama, and if he does, you still have me Kitten…” Kuroo eases up on the hug, signaling for Kenma to look at him. Kuroo had a tear streaming down his cheek yet he still smiled at Kenma for the sake of the shorter boy’s comfort.

Kenma’s eyes darted from Kuroo’s eyes to his lips and then back. _What does he mean by that? Why is he crying? What would happen if I kissed him…? Would he be weirded out? I mean Iwaizumi thinks that I’ll confess first…_

Without putting too much more thought into it, he pulls Kuroo into a kiss. After one small awkward moment, Kuroo kissed back, placing his hand lightly on Kenma’s face.

“...That was, a lot of things, all good of course. But kitten, we are avoiding the issue here. Please, please promise me you will talk to me and not do something like that because I can’t live without you…” A flurry of tears fall down Kuroo’s cheeks as he holds the boy in his arms. Kenma looks at him heartbroken.

_I did this… I made him cry, I don’t deserve him. I-_

Kenma’s thoughts are interrupted by Kuroo placing his head on Kenma’s shoulder, who is still in his lap.

“Why would you not be able to live without me? I’m just a nuisance… all I do is play games, I only joined volleyball for you. I don’t show affection, I barely smile. I’m hideous, I should have taken that last step…” Kenma balls his fist into the clothing of Kuroo’s shirt.

“Please Kitten, you are all I need. I love you. I love the way you smile even if it's not so often or at me… I love how you get when you are passionate about things. I love that you are quiet but when it needs to be done you aren’t afraid to say something. I love the way you walk, talk, basically breathe because you look beautiful just existing…” Kuroo takes a deep breath in, “I want to be with you romantically, I want to go on dates with you and hold you. And hopefully one day get married. I know that's all selfish but please, don’t just stay alive for me because there are more people that love you and care about you, and I want you to know your own worth, you deserve the world.” Kuroo tightens his arms around Kenma, who starts to cry again into Kuroo’s chest.

“I- I don’t deserve you” He manages to say between cries.

“No Kitten, I don’t deserve you” Kuroo replies.

“I know this is going to sound so selfish of me, but please Kuroo, please be my boyfriend because I can’t live without you either…”

“I would love nothing more,” Kuroo smiles softly into the boy he can now call his. They cuddle up on the bed and drift off to sleep.

...

“Hey darling, why did you want to come on this trip in the first place?” Atsumu asks.

“Iwaizumi did get part of it right, but I also did want to spend time with the rest of them, even if they are annoying,” Sakusa huffs as he places his belongings down on the floor.

“Am I annoying?~” Atsumu teases.

“Yes,” Sakusa replies.

“Aw omi-omi so mean,” He pouts at walks up to the taller male.

“...You are less annoying than the rest of them,” Sakusa takes off his mask and grabs his things for the shower.

“Well that totally makes me feel better!” Atsumu lets out a giggle, then leans into Sakusa’s personal bubble. He goes up on his toes to whisper into the black-haired male’s ear.

“Hey Omi~ Can I join you in the shower?” He teases. Sakusa’s face turns bright pinks and he stumbles back. He lifts his forearm up to his face to cover his reaction.

“You can’t be serious?” asks Sakusa.

“Why not Omi~? We already fu-” Atsumu is interrupted by Sakusa shoving him hand over his mouth.

“Don’t you even.” Sakusa releases his grip and starts to walk toward the bathroom.

“So mean…” Atsumu pouts and kicks at invisible rocks on the ground.

“... I’ll let you-” Sakusa doesn’t get to finish.

“Really Omi? Ya mean it?” Atsumu’s eyes sparkle.

“Ugh you didn’t even let me finish talking. I said I would let you, but only if it's a bath. I… don’t want to shower I want to soak in the tub…” Sakusa speaks as if it's embarrassing to want to take a bath.

“Of course Omi! Anything for you,” Atsumu grabs his towel and soaps. He stops, knowing Sakusa, he would want to only use his products. So Atsumu drops his shampoo and conditioner and follows his boyfriend to the bathroom.

 _I wouldn’t mind getting to smell like Omi for a bit~_ Atsumu thinks as he practically skips with joy.

Once they are settled in the tub, it’s almost so peaceful Atsumu could nap. He was so comfortable sitting between Sakusa’s legs as he got his hair washed.

“You’re like a happy puppy.” The black-haired male comments.

“Hey-” He starts to retort.

“It's cute,” Sakusa cuts him off, “It's really nice as well, just being here with you. Like this. We should do this more often…” Sakusa tugs at Atsumu’s shoulders, gesturing for him to lean back so he can wash out his hair. He complies.

“Me too. I like this a lot. I didn’t know you gave such good scalp massages!” The blonde teases as he leans back into Sakusa’s chest.

“Hey I wasn’t done washing it out,” Sakusa lazily tries to push Atsumu off him.

“Omi just let me cuddle with you~” Atsumu turns and begs.

“...Fine,” was the reluctant response he got, “just let me wash out the rest of the shampoo, I don’t want to accidentally get soap in my mouth.”

“Fair enough.” Atsumu returns to let his hair be rinsed.

Once Sakusa finishes, Atsumu snuggles up on Sakusa’s chest. He places a hand over his lover's heart, just because it soothes him. Kiyoomi does the same, having a hand on Atsumu’s back makes him feel grounded and safe. They lay like that for a little while. The steam from the heat filling up the room, fogging the mirrors. The water was still hot, it hadn't gotten cooler. There were small bubbles on the surface that Atsumu poked at and popped, for his amusement. Sakusa lovingly watches this adorable habit that his boyfriend picked up.

 _He’s the cutest thing in the world I swear…_ Sakusa’s thoughts are interrupted by Atsumu.

“Hey Omi?” He asks.

“Yes?” Sakusa responds.

“You should let me wash your hair! I bet you’ve never had someone wash your hair before!” Atsumu turns his head to look at his partner. A brief flash of sadness crosses Sakusa’s face.

“No I haven’t, I think I would like that. Thank you Tsumu” Sakusa gives his boyfriend a smile.

“Anything for you Omi~” He teases before getting out of his comfortable position that he was just in.

“Switch places with me.” Atsumu says.

“Is that really necessary?” Sakusa raises an eyebrow, “Can’t you just wash my hair like this?”

“Nope! Because once I’m done I wanna be big spoon in the bath. It’s an amazing feeling to be cuddled and I want you to get used to it because I’m going to love the heck out of you!” Atsumu declares. A small blush rises to Sakusa’s face. His boyfriend looks at him with puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine” Sakusa gives in.

They shuffle around the water until Sakusa is sitting in the middle of the bath, and Atsumu is behind him at the back. His legs were stretched on either side of him. This position made Sakusa feel smaller than Atsumu even though he knew he was taller. However, Atsumu was more muscular, his shoulders were broader. Sakusa thought about these things while he tilted his head back so Atsumu could wash his hair. He felt the cold shampoo against his scalp. The next thing he felt was Tsumu’s fingers running through his hair. Sometimes in straight lines, other ties at circular motions. Sakusa didn’t keep track of how long it lasted, but he felt like he was on cloud nine. The bubbles sudsed up. Almost as if Atsumu knew, every time soap started to drip down Kiyoomi’s forehead, his boyfriend wiped it away.

“This feels amazing, I now understand why you looked like a happy puppy” Sakusa hums.

“I know right? Now lean back so I can rinse it out!”

Just as much as Sakusa was enjoying receiving a scalp massage, Atsumu was enjoying giving it. He loved to make his boyfriend happy and really just wanted him to understand how happy Kiyoomi makes him. Atsumu stared in awe at how pretty his boyfriend was with his eyes closed. He wakes after Sakusa so he never gets to see how pretty he looks when he’s totally relaxed. Atsumu stops gawking for long enough to get out a strand of words.

“I’m done, you can lay down now” Atsumu says softly.

Sakusa does just that. He leans into Tsumu’s touch. His back against his boyfriend's chest. Atsumu’s arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

 _It’s crazy to think I actually enjoy someone touching me like this… I don’t want it to be anyone other than Atsumu, I’m not okay with it being anyone other than him._ As if Atsumu can sense his gears turning, he places a kiss on Sakusa’s head.

“Let's stay like this for a bit,” Atsumu suggests.

“Please.” Kiyoomi mumbles out.

“Don’t forget we still have to do conditioner though!” chimes Atsumu.

“As if I could forget.”

…

“Wow these rooms are huge!” Lev says as he walks in, “The beds look so comfy!”

“Don’t get too excited, it's just a hotel.” Yaku says as he rolls his eyes and places the room key on the nightstand.

Lev flops on to the bed. He then groans in disappointment.

“What??” Yaku raises an eyebrow at him. It was unusual for the giant to be upset.

“My feet hang off the bed.” Lev complains. A vein in Yaku’s forehead twitches.

“I feel like that was an attack on my height” He burns holes into the back of Lev’s head, who quickly gets up from face planting in the bed. He defensively puts his arms up.

“No, no Yaku-san! I just was complaining because it’s at times like these where I hate being tall and-” He is cut off by a punch in the shoulder from Yaku.

“Just. Be. Quiet. Stop talking about height or its 50 receives tomorrow.” Yaku walked away and placed his bag on the floor and began to change into his pajamas.

“Okay!” Lev says while he follows Yaku's lead and changes into something more comfy.

They are both settled in their respective beds. The lights are off and it’s already dark.

“Psst” Lev whispers, annoyingly loud. Yaku, who is still awake, ignores him.

“Psssst! Yaku-san are you awake?” 

“No, go to sleep.”

“Oh okay, wait-”

“Go to sleep Lev!”

“But I can’t sleep!”

“Not my problem.”

“Yaku-sannnnn~~” Lev complains.

“Ugh.” Yaku rolls over to face Lev in his bed, “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Let me sleep in your bed!”

Thank god the room was dark because Yaku’s face just turned bright red.

“What? Why?”

“Your bed looks bigger!” Lev continues to complain.

“They are the same damn length!” Yaku whisper yells back.

“Please?” Lev pleads.

“Why do I put up with you? Who knows. Ugh fine. Get over here.”

“Yes! Thank you Yaku-san!” Lev hops out of bed and hurries over to Yaku’s bed, where he scoots under the covers.

“Huh, I guess you were right, they are the same length. It must look bigger because you are shorter.” Lev observes.

“I brought you into this bed I can just as easily kick you out,” Yaku threatens and turns away from Lev to face the window.

“No please! The beds may be the same length but I feel better in this one!” Lev whines.

“Whatever, Just go to sleep."

“Okay Yaku-san!”

The two wake up with their limbs entangled, Lev spooning Yaku. The smaller boy is the first to wake up and realize that the giant Russian is completely wrapped around him.

“L-Lev” Yaku stutters.

“Lev, you big idiot wake up!” Lev doesn’t stir, he only grips Yaku tighter.

“You are going to be the death of me…” Yaku mutters under his breath, hating himself for blushing at this moment. He turns to face Lev. He reaches his hand up and brushes hair out of Lev’s face. His fingers begin to trail, tracing the curves of Lev’s face memorizing it. He scoots closer and cups Lev’s face with his hand. It’s only when he looks back at Lev’s eyes that he finds them wide open.

“I-” Before Yaku can say anything, Lev smashes their lips together, wrapping his arm around Yaku’s waist, pulling him closer to him. The kiss lasts a good ten seconds.

“Lev I didn’t mean to wake you… and I really didn’t want you to find out like that. And what's with the kiss?” Yaku rambles, trying to sound mad but failing.

“Well why would you kiss someone you don’t like? I did it because I like you Yaku-san. And I want you to be my boyfriend!” Lev proclaims, staring at the flustered boy as they lay side by side on the same bed.

“Yes.”

“Really Yaku-san? You mean it?” Lev’s face brightens instantly.

“Yes you idiot!” Yaku pulls him back in for another kiss. They separate after a good long moment.

“We should get dressed and meet the others downstairs,” Yaku says, rolling out of bed.

“Aww! I wanted more Yaku time!” Lev pouts into the pillow.

“You will have plenty of time later now get dressed,” Yaku scolds.

Lev turns his head and smiles at Yaku, who is faced away from him changing.

_How lucky am I…_


	9. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY LONGER IM REALLY STUGGLING

“Oikawa for fucks sake, would you hurry up? It’s a volleyball match! No one cares about your hair!!” Iwaizumi shouts from the doorway. He is met with a muffled response as Oikawa yells back from behind the closed bathroom door.

“I care Iwa-chan!! I don’t want to look bad!” 

Iwaizumi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Okay I’m all set,” Oikawa comes out of the bathroom grinning.

“I think you should start waking up earlier if you are going to take that long to do your hair” Iwa opens the door for his boyfriend.

“I need my beauty sleep though~” Oikawa teases as he walks into the hallway and waits for Iwa to lock the door.

“There is no compromise, is there?” Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and takes his hand as they walk down the hallway.

“Nope!” Oikawa smiles and swings their conjoined hands. They make their way down the stairs and go to the gym. They open the doors and notice immediately.

“Pfft- _hahaha oh my god-”_ Iwaizumi puts his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder to stabilize himself as he laughs. Oikawa groans.

“Oh come on! You all couldn’t have waited like a week more?? I owe Iwa-chan so much money now!” Oikawa dramatically lays down to complain and contemplate life. Iwaizumi is using the wall for support until he collapses into a laughing ball.

“I- how did you even?” Tsukishima starts.

“Well, when you know you know~” Atsumu says as he helps Oikawa off the ground grinning.

“This is what you get for betting against them.” Sakusa leans over Atsumu’s shoulder, talking to Oikawa.

“It’s not that I didn’t believe in them! It’s just I thought they would take longer to get together!” Oikawa complains as he dusts himself off.

“So like? You just knew who started dating who when you walked in?” Hinata asks from his position on Kageyama’s back, getting a piggyback ride.

“I mean-” Iwaizumi stands up and acts normal, “Just look around the room, and I mean _really look_. Tsukishima is staring at Yamaguchi while they talk to Daichi and Suga. Yaku isn’t beating the shit out of Lev. Tendou is visibly more comfortable and less tense. Bokuto is… actually no he’s still simping over Akaashi,” Iwaizumi is interrupted.

“At least this time he isn’t all like ‘bOkUtO-sAn dOEsN’t lIke mE LikE tHat’ because let me tell you, mans was oblivious,” Oikawa teases.

“Right, you kept complaining how they were literally soulmates and didn’t see it. Anyways, Nishinoya… actually I’m not going to comment on that, but it's very obvious he’s, how should I put it? Less mobile? Ah yea, that's the word. I think the one that’s most surprising on the change of mannerisms, is Kenma. He isn’t holding his PSP and is standing closer to Kuroo. That’s all." Iwaizumi walks over and grabs a volleyball from the cart like he hasn’t exposed everyone twice already in thirty six hours.

“Of course there were plenty of people who were dating before you all. Now please tell me most of you didn’t know so I can win my money back!” Oikawa pleads.

“Who??” Suga asks.

“Kou-chan, I am _so_ glad you asked~ Mattsun and Makki are together, Semi and Shirabu, Narita and Kinnoshita, and even though they aren’t here, Terushima and Daishou are a thing~” Oikawa puts his hands together and smiles.

“Okay fine, you still owe me like 10,000 yen though,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“How much money- Is this a regular thing?” asks Suga as he raises an eyebrow.

“ _Hahaha_ please help-” Oikawa jokes and follows Iwaizumi onto the court.

“Okay, disregarding Oikawa’s last comment...”

“Rude-”

“Yesterday’s match went a bit south, but we aren’t doing a rematch yet. It will be prolonged as long as possible for Kageyama’s sake. Matches are as following:

Shiratorizawa vs Seijoh

Nekoma vs Karasuno

Winner vs Winner

And tomorrow will be just making sure everyone has had a go at each other. Sounds good?” Iwa declares.

Everyone nods their heads. The game between Shiratorizawa and Seijoh took almost two hours. In the end, Seijoh won. Karasuno vs Nekoma had about the same amount of time, Nekoma won. In the end it was Nekoma vs Seijoh. The game was either grueling or entertaining to anyone on the sidelines. Soon enough, after another two and a half hours, Seijoh won. Everyone cheered and said congratulations, it was only a friendly game after all.

“So we completed all the games, what are we spending tomorrow doing??” Daichi asked Kuroo.

“I figured we could have the day to ourselves and do whatever we wanted. Shopping, frolicking, going on dates, team hangouts, whatever,” He shrugs.

“Oh?” Daichi looks at his team, “What do you guys wanna do? Group outing or no?”

Everyone looks at each other, a few whispers are passed around. Suga speaks up.

“Group hangout.” He says. Daichi turns back to Kuroo.

“Well, you heard him. What’s your team doing?” He nods, gesturing his head towards Nekoma, who are all chatting with each other.

“Eh don’t know. I know I’m taking Kitten on a date but everyone else it's up to them,” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck. Makki and Mattsun walk over. 

“I vote we join Karasuno for the day,” Makki says as Mattsun stands behind him.

“Then do you guys want to just have all the teams go do something?” Kuroo asks, he sneaks a look at Kenma, who catches his eye and walks over. Their small forming group caught the attention of Semi, Tendou, and Ushijima who came over to see what was up.

“What’s going on?” Ushijima asked.

“Tryna figure out what to do for the last day.” Kuroo responds.

“Ah, I see. Well we have to leave a day early, we have a practice match in a few days. We won’t be able to join, I apologize.” Ushijima says, monotone.

“Ushi, it’s not your fault we have a practice match, so don’t apologize!” Tendou smiles at him.

“Yeah don’t worry about it man! This entire weekend was just supposed to be fun and a break from everything. A no-stress type of trip. As long as you all enjoyed your stay I’d say it was successful!” Kuroo grins at them. 

“I did. I think everyone else did too. If that’s all then we’ll be on our way.” Semi turns to the team and motions for them to grab their stuff and get ready to leave and get their things from their room. Ushijima looks around for Oikawa.

“Oikawa!” He yells to him.

“Yeah?” Oikawa yells back lazily from across the room, looking at him.

“You should’ve-”

“ _For fucks sake!_ ” Oikawa buries his head in his hands and groans excessively and loudly. Iwaizumi just pats his back. Oikawa mumbles something.

“ _I swear to god one day when we’re all dead, he’ll find me and say my life was incomplete because I didn’t go to Shiratorizawa. I’ll never escape...”_ His team laughs in return. The Shiratorizawa team makes their way to their rooms and gathers their things. Soon enough, the other teams are waving them goodbye as they pile onto their bus. Everyone else agreed to go back to their rooms to shower and change. They met back in the hotel lobby after they were done to pick a place to go tomorrow. They sat piled on the lobby couches and chairs. Some people were leaning against the wall or windows. Looking at Kageyama and Hinata, then Hinata is sitting in the taller boy’s lap as they scroll on his phone looking for places to go.

“Guys! I got it!” Hinata says excitedly, everyone looks at him.

“There’s an amusement park not far from here! It’s only gonna be open for a few more days. And! And there’s like four different places to eat near it!” He looks up and glances around the room. Everyone shares glances and nods.

“I like that idea Shoyo.” Kenma gives him a soft smile, Hinata smiling back.

“Sounds good to me, any objections?” Daichi says, standing up. No one disagrees.

“Great! Let's meet back here say… 10 tomorrow morning? So we can spend most of the day there, get lunch there, and go out to eat after?” Everyone agrees and soon enough they make their way back to their rooms to go to sleep.

“Makki?” Mattsun says as he walks down the hall.

“Mattsun~?” Makki teases back.

“Don’t respond to my questions with a question. Anyways, what do you want to do at the park tomorrow?” He asks, they open their door.

“You already know.” The shorter responds as he walks in and flops down on the bed.

“Pranking Oikawa?” Mattsun asks, to clarify. He lays down next to his boyfriend.

“Pranking Oikawa." Makki says, smirking. "I have a few ideas. You?”

“Most of mine involve Iwaizumi… however,” Mattsukawa raises an eyebrow.

“Kageyama, Hinata, Ushijima,” Hanamakki finishes his train of thought.

“Yes, god I love how you already know,” Mattsun gives a small laugh.

“Of course, we wouldn’t be us if we didn’t know what the other was thinking~” Makki moves Mattsun’s arm so it’s wrapped around him and he snuggles closer to the taller boy.

“Tomorrow is going to be fun, but for now let's sleep,” Makki says.

“Alright, good night my partner in crime~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i HaVe MaDe TeH eDiTs AlSo HeLlO iM bAcK uWu
> 
> -sakuraxblossom/Sakura/Ash/Ashlyn/Tooru/Hajime/whatever you wanna call me .-.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my chapter updates are inconsistent!


End file.
